


Stonger Than You Know

by vg_wryatt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vg_wryatt/pseuds/vg_wryatt
Summary: 19 year old Kara worked hard in her short life, she graduated at 17, got a job at Catco as an intern right away, at 18 she got a job as Cat Grant's assistant and managed to be a mother at the same time. Balancing being a mother, a college student and The Queen of All Media's personal assistant is hard enough. Kara doesn't have time to for love, at least that's what she tells herself but when a blue eyed CEO begins to catch Kara attention thing begin to get complicated. Will Kara let herself fall in love when her life already crazy and busy enough or will she walk away because everything is just too much to handle?





	1. Coffee Stains

Kara loved her job as Cat Grant's assistant, yes the woman was a bit harsh but she was learning a lot from Cat. In the two years that she had been at Catco Kara knew that she wanted to do something great, something that would leave an impact on the world around her. Kara considered herself lucky she was able to get this job over twenty other people only because she was already an intern at Catco and when Cat offered her the job she didn't hesitate to take it. She needed the money, to pay rent and buy things that her kids needed.

"Miss Grant wants to see you in her office Kara?" James informed her when he walked out of her office.

"About?" Kara questioned nervously. Miss Grant never called for her during her lunch break. Kara walked into the office quietly. She knew Cat needed to fire a few people due to budget cuts but she hoped that it wasn't the reason she was being called into the office.

"Kiera, I need you to take this personally to Miss Luthor. Tell her that I hope she's there." Kara nodded her head and took the envelope from Cat's hand. Kara made her way to the nearest bus stop and just her luck the bus was already there. Kara hopped on and took a seat. Kara had heard about Miss Luthor, she was the sister of Lex Luthor a serial killer who had murdered twelve girls, and planted a bomb in a bank which resulted in thirty deaths, and ten seriously injured. There were rumor that Kara had heard about Lena Luthor being exactly the same as her brother but Kara knew better, rumors were just rumors. When the bus stopped in front of L-Corp Kara stepped off. Kara went to the top floor of the building and walked towards the lady behind the desk.

"Can I help you Miss?" The woman with the name tag that said Jess asked her.

"Yes Miss Grant sent me to see Miss Luthor." Kara watched as the woman made her way to what she presumed to be Miss Luthor's office.

"Go ahead." Jess told her and Kara walked in. Walking into the office Kara was stunned by the beautiful woman in front of her. The crystal blue eyes stunning and the raven hair perfectly complemented the woman's eyes.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"Miss Danvers." Kara said extending her arm. "Kara Danvers."

"Lena Luthor." The CEO introduced herself. "So what can I do for you Miss Danvers?" Miss Luthor motioned for Kara to take a seat and she did. Kara did exactly as she was told and handed the envelope to Miss Luthor passing on the message that Miss Grant told her.

"Can we expect to see you there?" Kara asked, wanting to have an answer just in case Miss Grant wanted to know.

"I don't know Miss Danvers will you be there." Kara nervously adjusted her glasses, why would Miss Luthor care she would be at the event or not.

"I will be there Miss Luthor. It's a part of working at Catco as Miss Grant's assistant I'm required to be at every event." Kara explained truthfully. Lena took a second to study the girl she felt as if she had seen the girl somewhere before.

"Miss Danvers have we met before?" Lena couldn't help asking the curiosity was killing her.

"No I don't-" Kara didn't finish her statement she indeed had met the CEO briefly.

~~~~

_Kara was going to be late to work. Never in the two years of working at Catco had she been sick or late. Kara didn't hear her alarm she was too tired for the previous night. One of the twins had a fever, she had an English paper due and she had to email more that eight-hundred people about the event Catco was hosting. When she finally heard her alarm she was already late. Kara got ready as quick as possible throwing on a simple dress and black cardigan. Kara had to get caffeine her system if she wanted to make it through the day without falling asleep. Kara passed by Noonan's and got a coffee. Rushing out of the small shop Kara manage to spill coffee on someone._

_"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Kara said looking up to meet blue eyes._

_"Don't worry about it." The woman told her._

_"Please let me pay for the dry cleaning of your shirt." Kara said._

_"There no need it's just a shirt." The woman assured, however Kara didn't have time to argue she was already late. Kara got her wallet and dug out the only money she had. She placed thirty dollars in the hands of the woman and left. Without knowing it Kara had handed the woman more than just money, accidently Kara handed the woman her I.D._

_~~~~_

That was four days ago and ever since that day Kara can't seem to find her I.D. Truth be told the only reason why Kara hadn't lost her head was because the thing is attached to her body.

"I believe this belongs to you." Miss Luthor told her as she took out what Kara recognized as her I.D.

"Yeah" Kara mumbled. "I'm sorry about the shirt." Kara apologized. Miss Luthor told her not to worry about it. Soon enough the time came for her to leave. Kara thanked the CEO for returning her I.D. and was ready to head home. Miss Grant had texted her letting her know to go home because she had an emergency with her son.

"I hope we see each other again soon Miss Danvers."

"Me too Miss Luthor." Kara said and left. Kara made her way home, it didn't take her long to get home considering her apartment was two blocks away from L-Corp. Kara opened her door and immediately was greeted by the yelling of the twins.

"Mommy!" They both yelled in unison.

"Mateo, Marely where's aunt Lucy?" She asked as she picked up the little girl. Mateo took her hand and led her to her room. Kara saw a sleeping Lucy laying on her bed.

"Shh," Her daughter whispered. "Aunt Lucy was tired." Kara chuckled and covered the sleeping lieutenant. Kara knew the twins were a handful. She didn't tell anyone about her pregnancy when she found out except for the father who walked out on her. She couldn't tell Alex, Alex was at the FBI academy and if she told her sister that she was pregnant Kara was sure she would drop the academy and return home to help her. Her foster mom, Eliza, had just gotten an amazing job offer in Africa and Kara didn't want to be the reason why Eliza stayed behind. Kara kept quiet about her pregnancy, even after she gave birth to the twin she managed to hide it until, seven months ago when Alex retuned as and official FBI Agent and surprised Kara at her door. Of course Alex was shocked to see two kids that Kara had never bothered to mention. 


	2. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview with Miss Luthor

_Seven months ago..._

_Kara finally had a day off after three months. Miss Grant had given her the day off only because she took the day off which was a miracle. Of course Kara wasn't completely free she had to send her school assignment in. Kara send in the email to her teacher. It was nine in the morning and the twins were still asleep, Kara's been saving money to buy the twins bunk beds because as much as she loves the twins they are wild sleepers and are always moving. Today Kara had everything set up for the perfect day for her and her kids. They were going to stay home all day and watch Disney movies. Yup that was the perfect day for Kara. Kara walked over to her room to check on the kids and was surprised to see that they were awake, watching Elmo's World on the TV._

_"Morning mommy." Mateo and Marely said in unison._

_"Good morning my sweet angels." Kara said getting closer to the bed. Placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. "How about I make us breakfast and we can watch movies."_

_"With popcorn." The little girl said._

_"Of course." Kara couldn't say no to her kids, that's why it broke her heart when the kids wanted something and she couldn't afford it. Her kids deserved everything their hearts desired. Kara left the room and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out the supplies to make pancakes. It had been a while since she had breakfast with the kids. As Kara was mixing the ingredients in the bowl there was a knock on the door. What the hell, Kara thought. She wasn't expecting Lucy until tomorrow morning. Kara opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks._

_"Alex?" Kara whispered. Alex wasn't suppose to come back from the FBI academy until three months. Kara need the three months to figure out how to tell Alex._

_"Surprise!" Alex squealed excitedly, she had graduated three months earlier from the academy due to her intelligence and skills. "Aren't you happy to see me?" This is not what Alex expected when she saw her sister again. She expected her little sister to jump and hug her. Both heads shot toward Kara's room when they heard a thump and then a second one. Kara rushed into her room and Alex followed behind her. Kara stepped into her room to see both Mateo and Marely on the floor._

_"What the hell happened in here?" Kara asked the blonde kids._

_"Well," Mateo said. "We were monkeys jumping on the bed Mommy." The boy explained. Kara chuckled at what her son said. She couldn't be mad at that._

_"Mommy?" Alex questioned. What had she missed, last time she saw her sister was about two year ago and now by the looks of it Kara had two kids that were by the looks at it two._

_"Alex I can explained."_

_"How?"_

_"Sex." Kara said in a duh tone._

_"I know how Kara but why?" Alex took Mateo and Kara picked up Marely. "Why did you keep it from me I could have helped?"_

_"You were gonna be an FBI Agent and I didn't want to distract you." Kara looked down. She wouldn't cry not in front of her kids._

_~~~~_

Kara's cousin was in town to do an interview with Maxwell Lord and Kara was running around doing some errands for Miss Grant who's son is coming into town for the gala Catco is hosting. Kara stepped into the office as she checked the list on her phone to make sure that every thing that Miss Grant needed was done. Kara smiled when a photo message came in. It was a photo of four months ago when the twins turned three. Kara was surprised to see a man standing in front of Miss Grant's desk no one is usually allowed into the office.

"I understand your anger but your father thought it was best for you." _Oh that's Miss Grant's son,_ Kara thought.

"Miss Grant," Kara spoke loudly so that her boss could hear her. "Every thing for the gala on Friday is set also Snapper was wondering what you were going to do about the Miss Luthor thing?" The man turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Keira I want you to meet my son." Cat said. Kara extended her hand out.

"Kara Danvers nice to meet you."

"Adam Foster." He introduced himself, adding "Likewise Miss Danvers."

"Keira I don't know what you did three weeks ago when I sent you to see Lena Luthor but I do know that she agreed to do an interview with Catco magazine only if you were the on that interviewed her." Kara didn't understand she wasn't a reporter, yes maybe someday she wanted to be a reporter when she was ready. Kara smiled she use to say that about being a mother yet here she was the mother of two beautiful angels.

"I would be honored Miss Grant." Kara said offering a Sunny Danvers smile.

"What are you waiting for leave!" Miss Grant snapped. Kara left the building and began to walk to the bus stop. Kara's body turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi there." Said her boss's son.

"What do you want?" Kara snapped at him. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this not right now.

"We haven't spoke since I left." Adam smiled at the girl, she was still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Adam if you don't recall we ended on horrible terms." Kara walked away, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Adam. She never thought she'd see him again, she hoped she'd never see him again. Adam had refused to leave her alone, Kara just ignored him. She got off at her stop but Adam still followed. As she was about to walk in a voice called her name.

"Miss Luthor." Kara said, smiling like an idiot.

"Kara what had we talked about." The CEO told the girl. "Are you here for the interview?" Lena asked.

"I am." Lena opened the door for Kara to step in but Adam tugged on her arm. "Adam I don't have time for this please." Lena could hear a hint of pain in the beautiful blonde's voice and she didn't like it.

"Can you please let her go." Lena snapped at Adam. Lena pulled Kara softly towards herself. The boy let go of Kara. He knew that he couldn't have a conversation with her here.

"Kara you owe it to the baby that we were going to have to talk to me." That was it the anger inside Kara was boiling. He had no right to mention her kids. Of course Adam thought that Kara had aborted because that's what Kara led him to believe, because that's what he wanted Kara on the other hand wasn't about to tell him that she lied.

"Don't you dare mention that to me." Kara didn't understand the pain she felt. Lena helped Kara up to her office when Adam left. They didn't have an interview Lena just held the girl as she cried. 


	3. Lena's luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara having a mental break down thanks to her ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments you guys leave. They really make my day and make me want to update as soon as possible even if I have a busy schedule.

Lena helped Kara up to her office and as soon as they stepped into her office Kara was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Lena held Kara close to her chest as she managed to slide the both of them down to the floor. Lena wanted to go find the guy that made Kara cry and punch him in the face.

"I-I-I" Kara tired saying, but Lena didn't allow her to finish the statement.

"Don't you dare apologize." Lena told her, another sob escaped Kara's lip and Lena's heart broke a little. "Sweetheart I need you to breath and talk to me please. Can you do that for me?" Lena asked in a soft voice. Lena released the symptoms Kara was showing were similar to the one's she use to have when having a panic attack. Lena hoped that what she was about to do help Kara, Lena knew it would help her when she use to get them. Lena pulled Kara closer and held her tight as she whispered kind words to the blonde. Lena took a deep breath when she felt Kara's hand on her back under her shirt, but it made sense Lena knew that sometimes skin on skin contact helped.

"Thanks." Kara mumbled but kept her head resting on Lena's chest the sound of the woman's heartbeat was helping her relax.

"Honey can you talk about it with me?" Lena gently took Kara's chin and pulled it softly up to meet her eyes. Lena could see the panic in Kara's eyes. "Only if you want to." Lena added.

"I'm scared," Kara said. "I never thought I would see him again."

"So you're scared that you saw you ex, that happens to be the father of a child you didn't have?" Lena was trying to be careful with her words, she knew that this was a delicate conversation and she considered herself lucky that Kara had enough trust to cry in front of her. Lena knew that crying wasn't a sign of weakness, not to her that was just a sign that the girl had been strong for too long. Kara shook her head no and looked back down. "Sweetheart can you talk to me please that will make you feel better occhi blu."

"It's a long story." Kara didn't want to bug Lena with her life. Lena was a busy woman and Kara had already taken up too much of the CEO's time. "I don't want to be an inconvenience." This time Lena pulled Kara's head up again.

"You are not an inconvenience, I want to help you." Lena said. Kara thought about what the CEO told her for a moment and finally nodded. Lena's arm felt safe and right not Kara wanted to stay in them for a while, at least until she felt safe again.

"Alright," Kara let out a deep sigh, no one knew the full story of what happened between her and Adam but it was time she got it off her chest. "I started dating Adam when we were freshman in high school, he was my first love. We dated for a year until I decided I was ready to be with him fully. Adam was a gentleman always patient and never pressured me into anything I didn't want to do. So the first time we slept together I gave him my everything, not just my body, but my heart, mind, and soul." Kara explained remembering the night and suddenly the roof had become very fascinating.

"Uh-huh." Lena said letting Kara know that she still had her full attention.

"A few weeks later after that night I noticed that I had gained a little weight and that I was craving a lot of things, so I went to buy pregnancy test and when I took it it came back positive, I was so terrified, but since the moment I thought of the possibility of being pregnant I knew that I was going to keep my baby." Kara explained. "I had already lost my parents and that baby was not gonna be another lost."

"Kara if it's too much you can stop." Lena couldn't bare to see the pain Kara was in. Kara shook her head no and continued.

"I found Adam a few days later and told him that I was pregnant and he accused me of wanting money from his mother. I didn't even know who his mother was if I did I would have probably stayed away from him. That day after school he drove me to the abortion clinic and left. I couldn't do it so I left and called my doctor for an appointment and she agreed to keep it a secret from my foster mother, Eliza, until I was ready to tell her. I went back to school a few days later and Adam asked if I had taken care of it and all I said was that what had to be done was done. He left school a week later to move with his father. I did everything possible to graduate early. When I was five months pregnant, something felt wrong and I was bleeding, so I went into the ER and the doctor said that I was in risk for losing my babies and so I decided to let them induce my pregnancy. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and boy, that I love with every fiber of my being."

"Occhi blu, you are very strong for what you did." Lena assured her. "What has you so scared?" Lena had an idea but wanted to be sure of what she thought first. Lena hadn't heard from Kara of anyone that stayed to help her while pregnant. _Was she alone all her pregnancy?_ Lena thought, but didn't dare to ask.

"That if Adam finds out that I didn't abort and had the babies he will try to take them away. Lena he can I'm not the most money stable person, literally what I make barely keeps me going." Kara didn't understand why it was so easy to open up to Lena. The woman hadn't let go of her this whole time and Kara was grateful for having her as a friend.

"I will not let that happen I promise." Lena told the blonde girl. After a while Kara got up and helped Lena up. The blonde missed the woman's touch, she missed the safety she felt in her arms. "Kara I noticed this whole time you never mentioned anyone being there to help you?" The curiosity got the best of her.

"I never told my foster mother because she got a chance to work in Africa and help poor children so I never told her, and my sister was at the FBI Academy I didn't want to take more of their time that I already had when they took me in. My friend Lucy found out because she saw me at the hospital." Lena nodded. She definitely had a new admiration for the blonde. It must of took a lot of strength on Kara's part to be a mother especially being a teenager when she was in the situation. Lena thought she was strong but there was no way she was strong, Kara was stronger than anyone she had known. Kara was young and Lena knew that the feelings she was having for Kara were unappropriated and that Kara was straight. Kara thanked Lena and showed her a picture of her kids. Kara was never the one to show the pictures of her kids to anyone. James and Winn knew that Kara had kids but they have never seen photos. Kara never really hid her phone and would never deny her kids.

"They're beautiful, just like their mother." Lena said making Kara's face turn a deep shade of red. Lena offered to take Kara home and she accepted happily. 

~~~~

Kara had been successful in avoiding Adam for the past three weeks. Kara thought the boy would have gone back to his own place but yesterday Cat mentioned to Kara that her son would be staying with her for a while. Miss Grant was at a meeting until after noon so Kara got to wake up a little later than normal.

_Occhi blu how are you feeling?_

Kara smiled at the text from Lena. Since the thing at Lena's office the two have been texting each other. Kara also googled what Occhi blu meant because Lena has not stopped calling her that, and Kara learned it meant blue eyes in Italian.

_Good Lena thanks, I get to spend the morning with my twins:)_

Kara replied, going to her room. The twins were awake and fed and they were off to the park. Kara hadn't taken her kids to the park in a while and she missed it. As she watched the kids playing Kara remembered the day she had her kids.

 

_Kara was officially worried she knew that the bleeding was not normal. She was only five months pregnant. Kara called a taxi and went to the emergency room. As Kara walked in a blonde doctor walked in to the room she had been placed in._

_"Alright Miss Danvers, I'm Doctor Bliss, what's the problem?" The doctor said._

_"I'm bleeding and I'm pregnant." Kara knew the being pregnant was obvious, she had began to show at three months because she was carrying two babies. The doctor began to yell at the people why she wasn't notified right away. She ran a few test and did an ultra sound on Kara._

_"Kara the babies are in distress and you run the risk of losing them."_

_"Please don't let me lose them." Kara begged terrified of losing the only light she currently had in her life._

_"Kara we can induce your pregnancy and that will give the babies a chance to live, however they will have to spend what was suppose to be the remainder of you pregnancy in an incubator." Kara didn't have to be told twice before she agreed. Her pregnancy was induced and after six hours of labor Kara gave birth to a baby boy and girl. They were taken to be examined and she was placed in her room. After the kids were examined they were to be taken to Kara's room in their incubators so that Kara could rest calmly knowing her kids were next to her. Kara was in between sleep and awake. She didn't want to closer her eyes until her kids were in the room._

_"Kara?" Kara opened her eyes completely and saw Lucy. Lucy was a close family friend they had grew up together, last time Kara saw Lucy was a year ago when she left to the army. "What are you doing here?" The soldier asked her._

_"You know just chilling here" Kara said sarcastically._

_"Haha very funny Kara, so really what happened to you?" Kara knew Lucy wouldn't leave without a logical explanation. Kara was trying to make an excuse but two nurses walked into her room with the babies in their incubators. Kara smiled She had given birth to them they were hers and she was going to love them forever. Lucy made her way into the room and waited for the nurses to leave before asking. Kara explained the situation leaving out the part of her babies' father and Lucy agreed not to tell Alex and Eliza as long as she stayed to help her._

 

 

"Mommy!" Marely yelled bringing Kara back into the present. Kara stood up and walked over to her kids and saw the they were pointing to the ice cream truck. Kara smiled and said yes taking them to buy ice cream. Once the kids got what they wanted Kara made her way to Alex and Lucy's apartment. Both women had the day off and agreed to watch the twins. 

"I love you guys okay." Kara told the kids as she gave them a kiss on their forehead. "I promise that I will be back in time to read you guys a bedtime story." 

"Pinky promise?" Mateo said as her and his sister held out their pinkies.

"Of course." Kara stretched out her pinky and both her kids wrapped their pinky around hers but the process wasn't done, the last thing that was missing that each of then placed a kiss on their hand. They did and they let go.

"See you tonight Kara." Alex said to her sister. Kara was happy that her sister was now in her and her kids life. Alex was a little hurt at first about what Kara did. Alex thought she had a right to know about the kids but at the end of the day she was thankful for what Kara did. She knew that if Kara would have told her then, she would have given up on the academy and would have never become an FBI Agent.

Kara didn't take long to get to Catco. As soon as she stepped in Kara was told that she was needed in Miss Grant's office. When Kara walked in she was shocked to see Adam there looking at her with a face of pity. Kara wanted to turn around and run away, but she needed to stay clam she wasn't sure what it was about, maybe it was about another gala event.

"Kara please sit down." Cat gestured to the couch in front of her. Yup Kara knew this wasn't good Miss Grant was never the one to call her by her name, well her actual name to be exact.

        


	4. Adam Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat learns her son isn't an angel after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor that Floriana Lima(Maggie Sawyer), went live on Instagram and made my day after it was crappy.

Cat Grant wasn't the woman to lose her cool but when her meeting got canceled because the man decided that getting his grand-daughter a pony was more important than a meeting. She lost it, how was it possible for a business man to put the snobby kid first. Cat didn't have grandkids but she knew that if any of her boys decided to give her grand kids she would be there for the child but with a limit. She would never leave a meeting because the kid wanted a stupid pony for her birthday. Cat stepped out of her car when it came to a complete stop. She was back three hours earlier than she expected but she wasn't going to call her assistant, she hadn't given Keira a day off in a while and even if Cat hated to admit it she knew the girl deserved at least the morning off. When Cat stepped into her office she saw her son pacing in front of her desk.

"Adam," She said gaining his attention. "why are you here shouldn't you be at home with your brother?" The nanny had taken the week off and Adam offered to watch Carter since he was going to be staying for a while.

"I dropped him off at his best friends house, they have a project due tomorrow." The boy explained. Cat was happy to have the young man back in her life, when Adam left he was 17, Cat's ex-husband won full custody and forced Adam to move away from National City. Her boy left and came back a brilliant, 20 year old young man.

"Why are you at my office then?" Cat asked.

"I need to have a conversation with you." Cat looked at her son and noticed how he fiddled with the zipper on his sweater. Adam use to do that every time when he was a kid; when he was going to tell her something huge. Cat gestured for her son to sit down. Adam did as he was told and sat next to his mom.

"Adam whatever it is you can tell me honey." Cat gave Adam a reassuring hand squeeze. Adam took a deep breath, now was a good time as ever.

"Mom before you say anything I need you to be nice okay." Cat chuckled why would she not like what her son was going to say, there was never a reason for her to be really angry at what Adam has done. Adam was always a good boy, yes she had gotten calls when the boy was in high school when her son would ditch a class or two.

"Adam I'm always nice." Cat said in the kindest voice possible.

"Remember the girl I told you that I was dating my freshman and sophomore year." Adam said thinking of the right way to put the words together. "I never introduced her to you because I assumed she already knew I was your son and let's face it mom you are a little intimidating." Cat smiled that was good she didn't mind people being afraid of her the only person in her building that didn't fear her was her assistant and she never understood why. She tried to break the girl her first year as an assistant but there was no luck still everyday the girl would show up with the same smile.

"What so special about this mystery girl that you dated in high school?" Cat didn't see a point in this and she needed to get back to work. She loved having her son back but there had to be some point in what her son was trying to say.

"A week before I left  she told she was pregnant and-"

"Adam Foster tell me you didn't abandon the poor girl alone to have you child!" Cat yelled, "I raised you better than that!" Cat couldn't stand men that walked out on the woman they knocked up. Both people were stupid enough to get into the situation, so they should learned to work together. That's why she learned to work with both Adam and Carter's fathers.

"She aborted mom." Adam clarified. "She and I both agreed that the best thing for us at the time was for her to abort." Cat pulled her son into a hug, she wish he would have told her she would have been there for her son.

"Mom I saw her again and I realized I still love her."

"Well who is she?" Cat wanted to know who the girl was, when Adam was in high school he wouldn't shut up about the girl but the boy was always smart enough to never spill the name of the girl.

"Kara Danvers." Adam mumbled looking down at the floor. Cat didn't need to ask twice she had heard the clearly the first time. Both Cat and her son agreed that they would talk to Kara. Now Cat understood why she never broke the girl she had gone through the process of willing choosing to not be a mother because she knew she wasn't ready, Cat knew that must have took a lot of strength to accept that she wasn't ready to be a mother. When Kara walked in Cat waited for her to walk into her office. When Kara stepped in and Cat offered Kara to take a seat and she sat in front of her. Cat told her son to leave Cat didn't know what Kara felt but she knew seeing Adam couldn't be helping much. Adam left with out arguing.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Cat offered.

"No I'm fine." Cat could sense that Kara was uncomfortable.

"Kara my son brought something to my attention." Cat watch as her assistant shot up and got far from her. "Kara I'm not going to fire you if that's what you're worried about. I know that what you went through wasn't easy. Choosing that you were not ready to be a mother must have been hard." Cat saw as her assistant chuckled a laugh. A laugh that any smart man knew that they should stop whatever they were saying and run, but Cat wasn't a man and she was sure she could handle if the blonde got mad. Kara was harmless she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Oh is that was your son told you." It wasn't a question. Cat opened her mouth but Kara lifted her hand as a signal for Cat not to say a word. "Did your son also tell you that he didn't want me to be pregnant and accused me of wanting some of your money, which at the time I didn't know who the hell you were. Did your son tell you that he dropped me off at the abortion clinic, did your son also tell you that he avoided me the whole week after that because he couldn't even look me in the eyes." Kara could see that all this information was new to her. _Of course Adam told her his side of the story,_ Kara thought.

"He did what?" Cat questioned. Kara didn't answer because she had a call. Cat paid attention to the words Kara was say.

"You're where?!" Kara yelled panicked. "I'm on my way, Winn I swear to god if anything goes wrong I will kill you." Kara continued on the phone but her attention was now on the CEO of L-Corp that was standing in her office. When Kara clicked on her phone she turned around to see Lena. She had forgotten that her and Lena agreed to have lunch together.

"What do I owe this surprise to Lena?" Cat asked the CEO.

"Lena, I'm so sorry but I need a huge favor?" Kara said as she and Lena hugged.

"Anything Occhi Blu." Lena would move the moon if Kara asked.

"I need a ride." Cat was curious about what was going on, since when had Lena Luthor and her assistant been on a first name bases. Kara and Lena walked out and both noticed that Cat was behind them. Lena's driver had left when he dropped her off Kara and Lena were suppose to walk to where they were going to eat.

"Let me give you guys a ride." Cat offered. Kara accepted she was desperate to get to the hospital. Kara gave the driver instructions when all three women were in the car. When they arrived Kara bolted to where she was told and both CEO women behind her. Kara walked into the waiting area and found Alex, Lucy, Winn and oddly enough her English teacher Maggie Sawyer. Kara saw that Mateo was in the arms of her teacher, Kara would ask questions later but right now she had a priority. Mateo saw his mother and reached out for her and Kara took him. She was uneasy but she felt calm when she felt Lena squeezed her shoulder.

"Winn what the hell happened?" Kara yelled at the IT. Everyone stepped back except for Lena who remained near the girl. Everyone else knew that when it came to the twins Kara wasn't the one to play games she would kill someone with out hesitating if it meant her kids would be safe. "And you two where the hell were you guys? I left my kids with you two?" Kara turned around to see Alex and Lucy. Both women hiding behind Maggie.

"Funny story, Kara." Alex said. "You see I went on a date and left the kids with Lucy." Kara removed her death glare from her sister and looked at Lucy.

"Even funnier story I left the kids with Winn because my father came into town for a few hours and Winn was over and he volunteered to watch them." Once again Kara gave Winn the death glare.

"Kara we were playing in the hallway of the apartment and well she tripped and fell down the stairs, there was lot of blood coming from her forehead and well I brought her here and called everyone. The doctor took her in and said that when he was done that he would come get us." Kara then realized the blood on Winn's shirt. She felt the tears wanting to spill but she wasn't going to cry. Kara was too busy trying to think about her daughter to care that the grandmother of her children was in the room. Lena didn't move the whole time she stayed by Kara's side she wasn't about to leave the girl.

"The parents of Marely Danvers." The doctor called out. The group immediately got closer to the doctor. "Are all of you the parents?" The doctor asked. Those who weren't the parents back up but Lena remained by Kara's side.

"How's my little girl?" Kara just needed to know that her daughter was fine.

"I'm Doctor Leon, Marely is doing fine she lost a lot of blood, and needed stitches on her forehead. We did a head CT, and there was no sign of anything bad. Just to be on the safe side I want to keep her over night." He explained. The man took Kara's wrist and placed a wrist band on Kara wrist. "This will allow you to walk around the hospital at night without getting asked questions it states the room number your patient is in. Marely is in room 1043." The doctor informed. He had given Kara another wrist band, Kara was going to give it to Alex but she got a call which caused her to leave and she took Maggie along with her. Lucy left too because she also received a call. Winn had left telling Kara that if she needed anything to call him. There only remained her, Lena, and Cat. Kara knew the look on Cat's face, she always got it when she had questions that she wanted to get an answer to and if she knew Cat well enough Cat was going to be asking her a lot of questions. Kara turned to Lena with pleading eyes she didn't want to spend the rest of the evening and night alone at the hospital. Lena offered a warm smiled and lifted her wrist slightly and Kara placed the wristband on her.

"Thank you."

"Kara is there anything I can do for you?" Cat had questions about the boy in Kara's arms, according to the talk her and Kara and Adam had Kara was never a mother she aborted, but clearly someone wasn't telling her the whole story and in this situation she has a feeling it was Kara because Adam seemed so sure that Kara had gotten an abortion.

"No Miss Grant, Thanks." Kara spoke genuinely happy that Cat offered to help. "Can we please just keep this between us." Kara knew this wasn't the place or time but she wanted to make sure that Cat didn't mention any of this to her son. Lena knew the story so she took Mateo who gladly went to the her.

"I'm going to get us some food and I'll see you in the room." Cat could read the fear off Kara's body and her eyes.

"Are they Adam's?" Yup that was the Cat Grant that Kara knew always straight to the point. Kara never thought that her children could be related to someone powerful like The Queen of All Media, and she didn't want to explain the whole story to Cat but right now she also wanted to run into the room where her daughter was at.

"Cat," This was the first time Kara had ever used her boss's name. "you're a mother and I know you would be willing to do anything for your kids." Kara said.

"Kara what are you getting at?"

"I did and will always do what is best for my children. What I chose was my decision only, and right now the best is for Adam not to be near us please, I'm begging you don't tell him." Cat thought about it for a second. "I will talk to you and let you know what you want to know but please let me have this peace."

"Kara it's not my place to tell my son that whatever mix up you two had he understood wrong." Cat saw as Kara was less tense. "I however want to meet those children they are my grandchildren all I ask is to be able to meet them and about Adam you have three months because that's when he leaves National City and if you don't tell him by then. I will." With those words Cat left. Kara went up to the room were Marely was at. Lena was already there watching as the twins were embracing each other. Kara sat on the edge of the bed and check the time one her phone it was nine at night and the kids should have been in bed thirty minutes ago.

"Bed time story?" Marely asked. Kara chuckled and smiled. Her daughter had just gotten stitches on her forehead but still the little girl remembered that she promised to read a bedtime story. Lena watching in awe as Kara began to say the story and even she was pulled into the story.

"Once upon a time there was this girl who grew up in the castle because her parents had died. The queen being of a kind heart decided to let the baby live in the castle as long as one of the maid would help out. The years went by and the girl became a beautiful young lady. She broke the rules and left the castle after dark. She got lost and couldn't find her way home. This wolf that everyone in her village considered evil protected her from three bears that attacked her. After that night everyday she would go and visit the wolf, she grew to love the beast. When the village found out they tried to kill the wolf but the girl got in the way and saved the beast. When she took her final breath her soul left her body, so did the wolf's soul because they were connected by a powerful bond. The wolf turned out to be her mother who was always looking out for her." Kara looked down and saw the sleeping children. She planted a kiss in there cheeks and smiled. Those kids were defiantly the reason she wasn't crying. Kara hopped off the corner of the bed and sat on the sofa bed next to Lena.

"I got you potstickers, I know their your favorite." Lena mentioned.

"Thank you Lena for this." Kara was grateful she had made friend like Lena. Lena smiled and that smile brought more light into the girls world. Kara ate the food that was bought for her. When she finished Lena and her talked about what had happened when Lena left with Mateo.

"It will all be alright." Lena said lifting her arm and placing it over Kara's shoulder, however Lena was happy that Kara didn't pull away. Kara made herself comfortable  and snuggled closer to Lena. The feeling of feeling safe had came back and Kara enjoyed it. Eventually Kara fell asleep and Lena stayed awake a little while longer watching Kara sleep and the twins. Lena hated to admit it but she wouldn't mind waking up like this for the rest of her life but there wasn't a chance for this not in this life time.         


	5. Mom knows what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow parents always seem to know before anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for the error that have been in my writing, I promise I will try my best to make sure that there is less errors; considering that when I write at 2 or 3 in the morning when I finish my homework. I will do my best to make sure there isn't much.

Eliza Danvers always knew when her daughters were in trouble or when the were hiding something, considering that her youngest, Kara, is horrible liar. The girl couldn't lie if her life depended on it. Eliza had boarded a plane in Africa to return to National City and had finally landed. She couldn't wait to see her daughters, last time she checked in Kara had graduated high school and Alex was almost done with her training at the academy. Eliza sat in the waiting room of the airport, waiting for the man to tell her, that her cab was here. Eliza didn't tell Alex or Kara she was coming back, she wanted to surprise her daughters. Nearly four years she has been gone, and she can't wait to see the wonderful women that her girls turned out to be. Eliza scrolled through her Instagram, she hadn't been on it for the past year. Eliza looked up Kara's first to see what she had posted but there was only a picture of when Kara graduated with the words, _I made it no matter what obstacles have been thrown my way,_ Eliza smiled knowing it was true. Her Kara was very strong considering everything that had happened to the girl. Next she went onto Alex's profile and the latest photo was of two weeks ago. The photo was of Alex, Lucy and Kara sitting at a Chinese take out place that said, _I love these girl's to the moon and back,_ Eliza smiled. She was glad to know that many things didn't change that Lucy, Alex and Kara were still the greatest of friends. Eliza decided to check out what Lucy has been up to. When she made it on the girl's profile a certain picture caught her attention. Eliza tapped on the photo. It was a picture of Kara with a little boy and girl sitting on her lap, and Kara had her arms wrapped around them. That's not what shocked her the most the caption of the photo was what shocked Eliza it read, _Couldn't be any prouder of this beautiful young lady, who has been so strong the past three year. Proving that she is not just a great person but also a great mother. Love you Kara to the moon and back can't believe these little monsters are officially three,_ Her daughters owe her an explanation. The guy told Eliza that her cab here. Eliza quickly got up and got her suitcase. Once in the cab she told the driver where to go. She was impatient to get to Alex's apartment. The drive didn't last long and Eliza, paid the driver and quickly made her way to Alex's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to be opened. When the door finally  opened she was a shocked that it wasn't her daughter. There was a brown skinned woman standing at the door with a long shirt and underwear.

"I'm sorry does Alexandra Danvers no longer live here?" Eliza asked the woman.

"Yeah she does." The woman confirmed. "Can I ask who's looking for her?"

"Her mother." Eliza watched as the woman bolted away to the room and left the door open. Eliza stepped in and placed her suitcase down. _Is that Alex's girlfriend?_ Eliza wondered.

"Danvers wake the hell up!" Eliza heard the yelling coming from the room.

"Maggie what's the matter?" Eliza heard her daughter groan and chuckled a little.

"Your mom's here." Eliza noticed the panic in who she now knew was Maggie.

"What?!" The noise of a crash was heard and Eliza knew it was her daughter. A few minutes later both Maggie and Alex came out. Alex walked over to her mom and hugged her. Alex missed her mom, she was proud of her when she got the chance to go to Africa and help children, and also knew that her father would be proud of her mother too.

"Hi sweetie." Eliza greeted.

"Mom when did you get here?" Alex asked. "You should have called, I would have picked you up." Alex knows she would rather that than what just happened.

"I got here about two hours ago and I wanted to surprise you. Which I seem to have got here at a great time." Eliza chuckled lightly and saw how both her daughter and Maggie blushed. "And you are?" Eliza turned her attention to Maggie.

"M-M-Maggie Sawyer ma'am." Maggie stuttered and she never stutters, but she was meeting her girlfriend's mother and they met in a very awkward way.

"And who are to my daughter?" Eliza decided to have a little fun with the situation.

"Mom," Alex interfered. "This is my girlfriend." Alex was terrified when the words came out, she was afraid of what her mother might say, she didn't want to be disowned. Eliza heard the hint of fear in Alex's voice and her heart broke. She always knew her daughter was gay it was not a secret to her. Eliza knew about Alex's sexuality when the girl wouldn't stop checking out every woman the year Eliza took the girl to a fashion show. The hidden tears in Alex's eyes clearly visible. Eliza pulled the girl into a hug.

"Oh my dear Alexandra there is nothing wrong with you." Eliza said as she heard a sob escape her daughter's lips. "My sweet dear Alexandra I love you no matter what and I'm happy you found a girl that makes you this happy." Eliza stretch her hand out for Maggie and Maggie gladly took ahold of the woman's hand. Maggie was happy that this turned out the way it did.

"I love you mom." Alex said pulling away from her mother's embrace. Maggie was going to let go of Eliza, but Eliza pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you. For making my daughter happy." Eliza said. Maggie happily hugged back, when she pulled away Maggie said goodbye because she was already late to work. Now that they were alone Eliza could discuss with her daughter what she really wanted to discuss.       

"Can I make you anything to eat?" Alex asked.

"No but you can tell me the names of Kara's kids." Eliza went straight to the point.

"What?" Alex said as her voice went high and she fidgeted with her hands. "Who told you that lie?" Alex was panicking, how did her mother find out about the twins, her and Kara were careful to keep anything that had to do with the twins out of anything her mother could see. Eliza took out her phone and showed Alex the screenshot she took of the photo Lucy posted.

"Do you want to give me an explanation or will she?" Alex gave in knowing that her mom was going to meet the twins sooner of later. Alex sighed and grabbed her keys signaling her mom to follow her. Kara's apartment wasn't far thanks to Lucy. Lucy made sure to get a place a close enough walking distance from each other. Now thanks to Lucy, Kara would have to give their mother a long explanation. Alex knew that Kara would be home, Cat had given her the week off to be able to take care of Marely. When they made it to Kara's building Alex bolted up the stairs, leaving her mother behind. Alex only told her what floor what floor it was, so that she could take the elevator. Alex used her key to open the apartment. Alex saw that Lucy, Kara and the twins were watching the movie _Home Alone._

"Code Black!" Alex shouted, they had made up a code system when younger and Code Black meant that their parents were on the way up to the room. "Code Red and Code blue." Kara shot up. Code Blue meant they had just been caught in a huge lie and Code Red meant that they were in big trouble.

"How?" She questioned her sister.

"Lucy." Eliza simply stated as she walked into the apartment. Kara looked at Lucy.

"I didn't tell her anything I swear." Lucy defended herself. Before anything went on Kara told Mateo and Marely to go to the room. She didn't know what was going on, but she wanted to have a peaceful conversation with her mother and the twins being there wasn't going to be peaceful because they were going to ask many questions. Eliza once again took her phone out and showed the screenshot. "Oh I had forgot I posted that. Kara I'm so sorry." Lucy said.

"It's fine, we all knew this moment would come sooner or later." Kara was calm and Alex was surprised. Lucy however knew the only reason why Kara was calm was because being a mother had changed the girl. Kara became a strong woman the day she had her kids and Lucy knew that even if at this moment Kara was terrified she wouldn't run. Lucy left the living room to be with the twins. Kara and Alex took a seat on the couch and Eliza sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Kara look at me." Eliza said softly, Kara was never good with looking at people in the eyes when she was scared or nervous. She would always look at the ground. Kara use to do that a lot when Eliza and her husband would try to talk with the girl. Kara looked up to meet Eliza's gaze.

"Mom I'm sorry." Kara whispered.

"Sweetheart I am not mad, I just can't comprehend why on earth wouldn't you tell me about your pregnancy. I would have stayed with you and helped you." Eliza just wanted a clear explanation.   

"That's the thing Eliza, I didn't want to take you away from the opportunity you got." Kara explained. "I had already burdened you and Alex enough when I first arrived at the your home. I was going to tell you I swear... but that day you had got the news about your job, I had decided to tell you and you told me the news and I didn't want to be the reason why you gave this amazing opportunity up mom. Before you even blame Alex she didn't know, she found out a few months ago and she wanted to tell you but I threaten to out her to you, I wanted to tell you but I was so mortified that you would be disappointed in me." Eliza wiped the tears from Kara's face. She was right on one thing her daughters had turned out to be very strong women. Eliza took ahold of both her daughters' hands.

"I am so proud of both of you for being strong and helping each other out, your father would be very proud of you two. I want you guys to stop thinking you could ever be a disappointment for me." The three hugged and finally Kara told Lucy to bring the kids out to meet their grandma. Eliza also thanked Lucy for being there to help her daughter. The family had there first meal together in years until noon came. The twins excitedly ran around shouting that they were ready to go.

"Mom you have a bathing suit with you?" Alex asked. Eliza shook her head no. Alex told her mother not to worry that she had some shorts she could use.

"Where are we going?" Eliza was confused.

"Lena's." Kara simply stated as she checked the backpack one more time. Everyone exited the apartment and got in the car. The car wasn't that big but they were able to all fit in Lucy's car. 

~~~~

Lena had promised Marely that they could go over to her house and get in the pool, and Kara knew if she didn't take the kids she would have a war on her hands. When they arrived Kara was shocked at how big the house was. Lena was waiting for them outside already. Kara walked over to Lena and greeted Lena with a kiss on the cheek and everyone else just said hi. Kara introduced Lena and her foster mother. Lena led everyone inside.

"You guys could leave your bags here and the pool is that way." Lena pointed to the big doors at the far end of the house. Everyone had came ready to get into the pool, the twins already had their swimming clothes on and so did all the adults under their clothes. Lena led them out of the house and into the indoor pool. Kara was going to tell her kids to wait but she saw that Lucy and Alex were already in the pool.

"Are you going in?" Eliza asked. Kara just told her she would be in, in a little bit. Kara sat on the poolside chair that was next to Lena's. Kara had been too concentrated on her children to notice Lena, but now that she didn't have to worry about them Kara noticed that Lena was in a two piece bathing suit. Kara couldn't help but stare at Lena's cleavage.

"See something you like?" Lena asked in a seductive voice. The only reason Lena did this was because everyone was far away from them, and Lena still wasn't sure if Kara was gay or maybe even bisexual. Lena enjoyed the blush that Kara had.

"Sorry." Kara said.

"How's it going with the twins?" Lena decided to changed the subject before anyone noticed that Kara was as red as a cherry.

"Fine." Kara simply stated. "I'm still conflicted on what to do about Cat." Kara had no idea why she was telling Lena. Two days ago when she left the hospital Alex asked her the about what she thought about Cat but she just shot the conversation down. Lena wasn't anything but a friend to Kara, but she felt the need to tell Lena.

"Do you think she'll try to do anything against you?" Lena had met Cat before she ever took control of L-Corp and Lena was sure of one thing Cat earned everything she has. That woman earned every bit of respect she has by outsmarting men in a world they swore was ran by them.

"No, Cat is a woman of her word but I don't know what to do. I never thought I would ever have to deal with the twins father, their grandmother was never even a thought in my mind." Lena placed her hand over Kara's.

"Whatever you think is correct do it." That was the best advice Lena could give the girl.

"What do you think?" That was not the question that Lena was expecting. Why would Kara care what she thinks?

"What I think doesn't matter tesoro." Kara didn't know what the last word meant but she made a mental note to ask later.

"It matters to me." Kara confessed.

"Truthfully?" Kara gave a small nod. "Well I think that Cat has nothing to do with her son's chioces. I believe that if she would have known about you, she would have helped you in a heartbeat. I know Cat personally and the woman is nice once you break down those walls she formed. I think that she deserves a chance to meet her grandkids and also from someone that comes from a dysfunctional family, the more family and love the better." Kara looked over at her kids who were happily playing the the pool with Alex, Eliza, and Lucy.

"You're right Lena." Kara could see a hint of actual pain in Lena's eyes, when she mentioned family. Then Kara remembered that Lena no longer had a family. Her brother was locked up for life and her mother was no where to be found, well that's what Lena had told her. "You have us, we're your family now." Lena smiled, that was more than enough. She would be happy for the rest of her life if Kara was by her side, even if it was just as a freind. Kara stod up and tried to convice Lena to get into the water with her but Lena refused using the excuse that she was tired and was about to go cook for everyone. Which Kara knew was a lie becasue she had seen Lena's chef in the kitchen cooking. Kara took the opportunity that Lena was distracted and shoved Lena into the pool. Everyone had stopped to look at what had just happened and burst into laughter.

"You realize she's going to get you back, right?" Lucy shouted to Kara. Soon enough Lena came up from under the water.

"Help me get out?" Lena asked the girl sweetly. Kara not seeing any harm in helping Lena extented her arm to help her out of the pool, but Lena definitely wanting revenge on the blonde pulled her in. When Kara came back up the both joined the rest. They played Marco Polo, and raced until everyone was tired and hungry. When dinner was finsihed and everyone was showered it was ten at night. Lena offered them to stay and they did considering everyone was very tired. The house was big enough and Lena knew it. There was eight bedrooms and sometimes the house would get a little lonely she was happy about the company she had over, they made her feel happy, even if it was just for a day. Everyone but Lena, Kara and the twins took a bedroom downstairs. Lena led the way and gave Kara the room right in front of hers. Lena placed Marely down on the bed and Kara placed Mateo.

"You sure you don't want a room to yourself?" Lena asked.

"I'm sure." Kara had never slept away from her babies and she wasn't sure she was ready for that. "Good night Lena." Kara placed a kiss very close to Lena's lips but Lena was sure it was an accident, and Kara was aiming for her cheek; also the girl was too tired to even function.


	6. Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited so I apologize for any mistakes

It was over, Marely's head had fully healed. The doctor had taken out the stitches yesterday, and now Kara was running all around her apartment preparing suitcases, she needed for her trip. Kara checked one final time that everything she needed was there.

"Mateo, Marely lets go or we are going to be late!" Kara shouted to her kids that were playing in the room. When her kids ran out she followed them, closing and locking the door behind them. She was thankful that Lena had sent a car for them. Today was the day that Cat was going to meet her kids. After three weeks of thinking it through, talking to Alex and Lena, they all decided it was the best if the kids got to meet their other grandmother. When the car came to a stop Kara got off. She took ahold of her kids hands and made her way to Lena's office.

"Miss Luthor is waiting for you, go right in." Kara thanked Lena's assistant and walked into the office with the twins at her side. Lena had asked Jess to bring some toys for the twins to play with. The twins were excited to see the CEO again, they hugged her and went to play.

"You didn't have to do this." Kara stated. She didn't want Lena to spend money on the kids. Money that Lena might need for something else.

"I wanted to." Lena said. Before Kara could complain Jess's voice came from the phone speaker, letting Lena know that Cat Grant was waiting outside her office. Kara walked out before they did this she needed to talk to Cat herself. She was nervous enough about everything going on in her life and she didn't want to have another thing to worry about. Kara closed the door behind her and was surprised to see a smiling Cat. Yes her boss smiled but it was always a fake smile but this smile was real. Cat was happy and that warmed Kara's heart.

"Hi Kara." Cat said hugging her. Kara froze up at first but them eased into the hug.

"Hi Cat." Kara greeted. Cat pulled away from the hug and looked at Kara with a questioning look. Since Kara told her that she was able to meet her grandkids she couldn't stop smiling. Cat was dying to get to know how they were, what was their favorite color, food and what kind of games did they play. "Before we go in there we have to talk."

"Of course." Cat understood that Kara had concerns. Cat would be lying if she said she didn't do research on Kara when she found out that she is the mother of her grandchildren. Cat found out that the smiling girl was pretty strong, she had raised the kids on her own and managed to graduate top of her class, a year earlier and also worked at the same time.

"Cat I made this choice because I trust you. I'm trusting you to not tell your son about them. Those kids in there are my world, they are the reason I work my ass off everyday. If I introduce you there's no going back." Kara explained.

"I want to meet them, Kara." Cat wasn't more sure of anything in her life as she was today.

"Just please don't hurt them." Kara whispered. 

"Never." Cat assured. Kara led Cat into the office and introduced Cat to the twins. Now came the hard part explaining who Cat was. The twins sat on the couch as the Cat and Kara stood in front of them. Lena gave Kara's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Remember how I told you guys about your other grandma?" Kara asked the twins. The twins looked at each other then back at their mother.

"Uh-huh" They said in unison.

"Mateo, Marely I want you to meet you other grandma Cat Grant." Kara said bending down to the kids height. "Cat I want you to meet your grandkids Marely and Mateo." Cat felt her eyes water. She was afraid that Kara wasn't going to let her meet the kids, but she was wrong. Cat feared that inside Kara was still a foolish teenager trying to play mom, but in this moment Kara proved her wrong. Kara was not a teenager she was a woman, age in Kara's case was just a number that defined her in no way. Cat took a good look at the kids and was happy that in no way the kids looked like her son. They looked like Kara, the blue eyes and blonde hair. Kara watched as the twins took a good look at Cat. Kara was happy at the result the kids were enjoying themselves. After the introduction between the twins and their new grandma, they began to play. Cat played on the floor with the kids as she got to meet them. Kara and Lena sat on the couch watching Cat and the twins. Soon enough the hour they agreed on came to an end and Alex showed up.

"Aunt Alex!" The twins ran to their aunt and showed her the teddy bears that Cat had got them.

"We really gotta go so I'll see you later Kara." Alex said. Cat thanked Kara for the chance she gave her and they made plans for the next time she'd be able to see the twins again.

The office was empty and only Lena and Kara remained. Kara stared quietly as Lena talked to her about her plans for the future. Kara however wasn't paying attention because Lena's painted red lips were the only thing Kara could think of. The way they move and how pretty they looked that color.

"Earth to Kara!" Lena said finally getting Kara's attention.

"I'm sorry what?" Kara asked, embarrassed of the fact that Lena caught her being so distracted.

"I said if you were okay, with everything that is going on." Kara nodded her head yes.

"Can I ask for some advice?" Kara questioned Lena.

"Ask away." Lena said, giving Kara her full attention.

"I have this friend-"

"A friend?" Lena was sure that this had to do with Kara and not a _friend._

"Yeah a friend." Kara defended. "She kind of has a crush on this woman, and well she younger than the woman, but that's not what's stopping her. What's stopping her is the fact the she has a difficult past and responsibilities. Also she's afraid the woman might not feel the same way." Lena's smirk grew, at this moment she was very happy that Kara was a horrible liar. Lena scooted closer to the younger woman watching carefully. Kara didn't move away.

"Why don't you just tell you friend to make a move." Personal space no longer existed between these two. Lena lips were only inches away, from Kara's. Lena leaned in seeing if Kara would push her away and she didn't, deciding that there was no going back Lena fully leaned in and pressed her lips on Kara's. Lena was met with the same hunger in the kiss. Both woman hungry explored the others mouth. Kara happily let Lena take the lead. Lena began to kiss down Kara's jaw when she found a spot that made small noises escape Kara's mouth.

"L-Lena that's going to leave-" Lena ignored the girl and continued what she was doing. Until Kara's phone rang and she jumped away from Lena to answer. Lena watched as Kara answered and talked to whoever was on the line. When Kara clicked she said goodbye and off she went.

~~~~

It had been four days since Kara and Lena kissed and neither of them had spoken. Kara wanted to talk to Lena but couldn't considering the twins dropped and broke her phone the other day and to make matters worst she wasn't even in National City, she was in Metropolis for her cousin's wedding. She wanted to talk to Lena and see what the kiss meant, but she couldn't today. Everyone was running around crazy getting everything ready. Kara was in one house with Clark, while Lucy was in the other with Lois. Kara walked over to her cousin and saw as he struggled to make his tie. Kara chuckled and walked over to her cousin. Moving his hands from the tie she began to do the tie for him.

"Kal relax," Kara smiled as she made the final adjustment to the tie. "Lois is not going to back out on your wedding day if she wanted to leave you she would have done it when she tasted your food." Both of them laughed.

"Hey you guys it's time to go." Lucy said. Kara smiled and followed Lucy. Lucy was the maid of honor and Kara was the best man.

    Lena sat in the front row of the wedding her friend Maggie Sawyer had invited her to. It was someone related to Maggie's girlfriend that was getting married. Everyone stood up, the wedding was about to start, but all Lena could think about was that Kara hadn't texted or called her in the past three days. _Maybe I scared her off._ Lena thought. Lena looked over to see the people walking down the aisle. First walked who Lena presumed was the maid of honor and the only maid. Lena remembered Maggie introducing her to the maid of honor in a red dress her name was Lucy. Lena waited to see the best man, but he never came. Instead the groom walked down the aisle with a familiar blonde. The girl that Lena had been trying to reach. _Please tell me this isn't Kara's wedding._ Lena hoped quietly. Lena had to admit that Kara looked beautiful, in the teal, strapless dress, that went barely pass her knees. Lena wanted to drop dead when they stopped in front of the minister. The wedding song began to play, and down the aisle came walking a woman in white dress, and a man who was dressed in military uniform. When they reached where Kara and the man were they took ahold of each others hand. Lena was relived that Kara wasn't getting married. Everyone sat down. 

"Who gives this man away to this woman?" The minister asked. Kara smiled and answered.

"I do, his cousin." Kara said looking at Lois. "Lois on this day I am not just giving you my cousin, but one of my best friends. I know that you will make him happy because that's what you've been doing since the moment you two met. I still remember when he went on his first date with you and called me. The call lasted three hours explaining how he was sure you were the one. So on this day I give you my cousin because I know that you will love and care for him forever."

"And who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her father. Clark when I first met you I thought that you weren't good enough for my daughter. I still think you're not but I can tell you that you're dam close to being good enough for her. Take care of her." Lois's father went to sit down and Kara stood next to Clark. The wedding went and finally the couple said I do and seal the wedding with a kiss. The wedding was outside in a nice field, and the party was just a few steps away from where the wedding ceremony was. The dance began with the newly weds but soon enough the maid of honor and the best man.

 Around the second song Lena decided she had enough of Kara dancing with the maid of honor and went up to them.

"Mind if I cut in?" Lena asked.

"Not at all, she's all yours." Lucy said walking away. Kara smiled at Lena. Kara knew that Lena had shown up to the wedding but hadn't had time to see how Lena was doing. "Are you going to keep ignoring me?"

"What makes you think I'm ignoring you?" Kara didn't know Lena felt like that. If she did she would have talked to Lena earlier.

"Well we kiss and your ran out, also you haven't texted me or called in the past three days. Kara I don't want to ruin our friendship if I crossed the line please tell me, I don't want to lose you."

"Lena you will never lose me." Kara said looking into Lena's eyes. "I didn't call of text because the twins broke my phone and that day I ran out of your office because my cousin called me concerned that I wasn't at the apartment because we had to leave." Kara explained. Lena sighed of relief Kara wasn't mad at her.

"Are you wearing make up?" Lena asked when she saw one spot in Kara's neck was a slightly darker shade.

"I am Miss Luthor because someone thought it was fair to leave a mark on me." Kara was right when she told Lena it would leave a mark. The song came to an end and they went to sit down at the table. The twins soon joined their mother and Lena. Mateo was seated on Kara's lap and Marely on Lena's. The photographer asked if her could take a photo and did.

"You guy are a lovely family." He said before walking away. Lena smiled she could get use to that. Having the twins around with Kara. The wedding ended around midnight but Kara and Lena left around nine when the twins fell asleep. They walked back to Lois and Clark's apartment considering that they were leaving on their honey moon and Clark let Kara stay there for the remainder of her time off. Kara was grateful Cat allowed her to take this week off for her cousin's wedding. Both woman fell asleep with the kids in between them, happy that neither had to lose the other.  

 


	7. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a game night with the people she cares about.

Kara walked into Catco with her and Miss Grant's lunch. Cat wanted to have lunch so that they could get to know each other. Kara had nothing against Cat trying to get to know her, she was actually happy.

"Hello?" Kara answered her phone.

"Miss Danvers this is a call to let you know that Mateo and Marely Danvers' medicine is ready, however your insurance only covered a part so it will be a total of fifty dollars." Kara thanked the man and hanged up. She defiantly did not have that money. She had just paid rent, her bills, and paid to have her phone repaired. All she had in her pocket was ten dollars. Kara stepped into Cat's office knowing she could have privacy there, Cat wasn't in there so Kara knew she must be doing something in the building. Kara made a call to her sister to see if she could borrow money but Alex told her that her and Lucy just paid rent and bills just like her. Kara sighed in frustration, she needed to get the kids inhalers and soon. Kara walked out to the balcony and was surprised to see that Cat was already there. She handed Cat her meal, and sat down.

"What was that about?" Cat asked.

"Oh that was about game night." Kara partially lied. She was having a game night tonight but the call wasn't about that. "Would you like to join us?" Kara offered.

"I would love to, but what was that call really about Kara?" Kara knew that Cat was good at detecting when she lied. She had no option but telling Cat the truth.

"I need to get some medication but my insurance doesn't fully cover it." Kara explained.

"Is the medication yours?" Cat couldn't help but ask. In the two years that Kara had been working with her the girl never took a sick day.

"Not exactly." Cat raised and eyebrow and Kara knew that meant she wanted more detail. "It's the twins' inhalers."

"How much is it?"

"Miss Grant I couldn't-"

"Kara they're my grandchildren let me help you please." Kara agreed to let Cat help her this one time but she assured her that she would be paying her back as soon as possible. Cat just smiled at how the girl in front of her was trying her hardest to prove that she was going to pay her back. After they ate lunch Kara went to meet her new boss. Cat had made the girl a reporter, because she had a gift for it. Kara let Cat know the hour she needed to be at her apartment. Kara bought went to pick up the inhaler and then went home. She knew that Alex and Lucy would already be there. Kara smiled when she saw that the twins had fallen asleep on the couch. She carefully placed a kiss on their foreheads and covered them. She was careful not to make any noise because she didn't want to wake the four sleeping humans. On the floor Alex and Lucy were sleeping. Kara began to take out what she needed for the game night later on. Kara went around her apartment cleaning until she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw Cat.

"I didn't know what to bring so I brought pizza." Cat said as Kara helped her with the four pizza boxes.

"This is wonderful." Kara assured her. The kids woke up at the sound of noise and jumped to their mother, and both Lucy and Alex woke up out of instinct of hearing the twins.

"Good morning sleepy heads." Kara greet Lucy and Alex. Lucy and Alex got up to greet Cat, Kara had told them about her decision with Cat and the twins. Soon enough Kara's apartment was full with people. Kara met Alex's boss Hank Henshaw, which was on of the persons that Alex invited along with Maggie. Lena, Winn, Eliza and James followed. Each one bringing some kind of food or beverage with them. The group decided that the first game they were to play was charades.

"There's no way that you and Lucy can be together." Alex said right away when she saw that Lucy had already taken ahold of Kara's hand. Lena on the other hand wanted to strangle Lucy for grabbing Kara so freely but she kept her cool.

"Why don't we pull out names." Lucy suggested. Soon enough they made names and the teams we chosen. The teams were, Maggie with Lena, Eliza with James, Lucy with Hank, Alex with Winn, and Cat with Kara. Every team played the game competitively. The final round was a tiebreaker between Kara team with Maggie's team. As Maggie and Lena went up they came with a total of 13 guess correct. Cat and Kara won by one point. The games continued and finally a movie was put on. Kara went to check on the twins and saw that they were asleep. She covered them with a blanket and softly kissed them.

"I love you." She whispered and left the room. Kara noticed that both the couches were fully and she was just going to sit on the floor but Lucy called her.

"Babe come here." Kara smiled and made her way to Lucy. Lucy pulled her onto her lap. They watched the movie when it finally came to and end everyone said their goodbyes. Everyone was gone and only Lena, Kara, Lucy, Maggie and Alex remained.

"Can I stay her tonight, Kara?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll bring you a blanket right now." Kara said. Lena watched carefully, Kara hadn't told her that she was in a relationship.

"Do you have a ride Lena or do you want me to take you?" Maggie asked.

"I'll take the ride please." Kara was about to hug Lena but she moved away. "I'll see you later." With that they left.

"Well if she's staying here so am I." Alex said, not wanting to drive home.

~~~~

Kara had not heard from Lena since game night and she couldn't understand why Lena was so mad.

_Kara-Lena can you please answer my calls and text. I'm starting to get worried._

Kara had sent out more that two dozen text and five call, all which went unanswered. Kara went to work and did everything that she needed to do. Snapper was still refusing to give her an actual assignment, Kara went to Noonan's to get the twins. Were Lucy agreed to be.

"Thanks Lucy." Kara said.

"No problem, sorry I couldn't keep her awake." Lucy said as Kara took the sleeping child from her. Lucy left and Kara did to. She had to go see why Lena wasn't answering her text or calls, Kara had began to think of the worst. A million thoughts about what could have happened to the CEO crossed her mind. Like always Kara took the bus and got of on the stop in front of L-Corp. Kara carried a sleeping Marely and held onto Mateo's hand. She went up to Lena's floor and saw that Jess was at the desk.

"Miss Luthor isn't here at the moment." Jess told her. However Kara knew that was a lie because she just saw Lena step into her office when she stepped out of the elevator. Kara decided to ignore the woman and quickly walked into Lena's office.

"Kara?"

"I'm so sorry Miss Luthor, she's just so fast and I know you didn't want to see her." Jess tried explaining. "Shall I call security."

"No Jess it's fine." The woman closed the door and left. Lena got up from her chair and leaned on her desk.

"What can I help you with Miss Danvers?" Lena asked. She was still mad at Kara for not tell her about Lucy. Lena couldn't stay mad at the boy so she happily hugged and planted a kiss on his cheek. Lena gave him the okay to go play with the toys. She had forgotten she had toy brought in to her office for the twins.

"I was worried you haven't been responding to any of my calls and text."

"Lay her down." Lena ordered, she noticed that Kara must have been tired from carrying Marely. "Why were you so concerned, I thought you might be with your girlfriend." Kara knew she was hearing jealousy in Lena's voice. She got closer to the CEO who was no longer looking at her but at the floor. Kara placed her finger under Lena's chin and softly pulled her to face her.

"Are you jealous?" Kara asked with the widest smile on her face.

"No so wipe that smile off your face."

"I'm not dating Lucy." Kara told Lena and against her will a smile spread across her face. "I'm not going to lie to you she did ask me out when the twins were younger but I told her I wasn't ready and until a week ago I thought I wasn't. Lena I have not been on a date in three year and a half and I haven't kissed anyone until you." Kara confessed.

"Really?"

"Really." Kara assured. She leaned in softly and kiss her Lena.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mateo yelled and Kara jumped away.

"No she's not honey, but she might be one day." Kara bend down to his height. "Would you be okay with Lena being around you more often."

"No she's nice." Mateo said and left to go play. Lean chuckled.

"That can't happen again." Kara warned.

"Why is that?" Lena asked.

"I'm not saying that it won't work but if this doesn't work and you suddenly stop showing up, the twins will suffer. They're kids and they don't understand that because their mom is no longer with someone they can't see the person anymore. All they think is if maybe they did something wrong." Lena understood and offered to take Kara home which she did. When Kara enter to her apartment she saw Eliza. 

"Are you hungry I'm making pasta."

"Yeah, I'll set the table." Kara set the table for four and went to tell the twins to wash their hand to eat. As they ate her and Eliza talked about their day.

"Mommy is dating Lena." Mateo stated happily which cause Kara to spit the drink in her mouth.

"No I'm not?" Kara defended, she wasn't going to tell anyone about Lena until she was sure it was something serious.

"Yes she is she kissed her." The little boy argued. _How did I forget to tell him not to say anything._ Kara told herself. Kara learned something valuable, that kids were going to say everything they saw, and from now on she would have to be more careful with her kids. She loved them but they were like little spies and sometimes Kara was sure that Alex was paying them to spy on her.        


	8. Mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's error apologize, I was to lazy to go and check.

_Kara was panicking and Lucy couldn't find a way to calm the girl down. Lucy watched as Kara paced in the living room of her apartment._

_"Babe I need speak. So that I can understand what's going on." Lucy said trying to reason with the girl._

_"I lied to her Lucy." Kara explained, "I told her I hadn't kissed anyone since the twins father." Lucy laughed at what Kara told her but Kara send a death glare her way and Lucy stopped._

_"Just tell her the truth." Lucy saw nothing wrong with her idea. Lucy got closer to Kara and took ahold of her face. "Kara tell her the truth and if she gets upset she doesn't deserve you." Kara smiled and thanked Lucy. Of course she had to tell the truth, what she told Lena was just in the heat of the moment. She had to explain to Lena the truth. She wanted whatever was going to start between them to start of based on truths not lies. Lucy let Kara take her motorcycle and Kara was thankful of not having to take the bus._

_Kara made her way to Lena's office, and like always Jess let her walk right in. Kara walked into Lena's office and smiled when she saw that Lena was so focused on her work she didn't even notice her enter. Kara cleared her throat and gained the CEO's attention_

_"Kara?" Lena was confused she was suppose to see Kara tonight at their date. "Please don't tell me you changed your mind?"_

_"Not at all, but I'm here to tell you something." Kara walked over and took a seat on the chair in front of Lena's desk. "Remember what I told you when we kissed."_

_"I do."_

_"It was a lie." Before anything could be asked Kara clarified. "It was true I didn't think I was ready to date until you, however I have kissed and been with someone sexually." Kara thought it would be best to just tell Lena straight and see what the CEO thought._

_"And that changes things?" Lena asked with a smile. The girl was really sweet and beautiful she figured someone had hid on her the years before._

_"No I just wanted to start this off with honesty."_

_"Great I'll see you at seven." Lena said. She wasn't mad at Kara, she was just glad that Kara was agreeing to see how things went on between them._

_~~~~_

Kara's time was running out, the deadline Cat gave her expired in less than fourteen hours, and Kara still hadn't told Adam. She would have to tell him after she got out of work. Cat had reminded Kara when she entered to work that she had to tell Adam before she drove the boy of to the airport. Snapper had refused to have Kara working with him because the girl didn't have any experience however he agreed to use her when it came to Lena Luthor who refused to be interviewed by anyone who wasn't Kara. Kara was back at being Cat's assistant 24/7. Kara was finishing a few emails Cat needed sent before noon. As she finished the last one she noticed that it was time for her to go to lunch. Her and Lena would be going to have lunch considering Kara had an hour lunch.

"Kara." Came the voice behind her and saw that it was Adam. "Can we talk, we never really had the chance."

"After I come back from lunch I'll find you." Kara sais as she walked away. Most of Catco was empty, the employee had left on their lunch break and Cat was at a meeting herself. Kara was going to tell him as soon as she got back to work. Adam took ahold of Kara's arm and pulled her.

"We need to talk now." Adam whispered in a threatening tone.

"Adam you're hurting me." Kara whined which only caused Adam's grip to tighten. Kara had no luck when she tried pulling away. Both were too focused on each other to hear the elevator.

"Adam let her go!" Came none other than Cat Grant's voice. Kara gently rubbed her arm that had a red print of Adam's hand. "What is going on?"

"Nothing mom I just wanted to talk to her and she walked away." Everyone turned around when they heard the elevator and Kara smiled when she saw Lena. Lena walked up to her and planted a simple kiss on her lips.

"Ready to go?" Lena asked.

"Yes actually I am." Kara just wanted to be out as quick as possible. Once again everyone in the room turned around when the elevator dinged and the door opened. Kara saw as her kids came running to her.

"Mommy! Aunt Alex and Lucy said that we could have a picnic in the park." Mateo yelled.

"And they also said that grandma could join us." Marely added. Kara smiled and kissed her kids, trying to stay calm. The only thing keeping her from panicking was that the twins hadn't hugged Cat, but she sang victory too soon and the twins did greet their grandmother. Kara looked at Adam and saw that he was connecting what her kids said to what just happened. 

"They're yours?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Kara was not going to deny her kids not now, not ever.

"How old?"

"Their three, but it doesn't matter." Kara took a deep breath as she looked over at Alex and Lucy signaling them to take the twins and they did with the excuse of going to buy ice cream.

"Are they mine?"

"They are." Adam smiled as he tried to get closer to Kara but Lena pulled her in by the waist. "However you have no right, when it comes to my kids." Kara clarified.

"They're mine too." Adam argued

"No they are mine, when you drove me to that clinic to get an abortion your kids died and they became mine. They are nothing to you, you wanted me to get rid of them because you thought I wanted money but I don't." Kara took a deep breath. "You walked out on your chance to be a father years ago. Now you're no one so please just forget what happened here today." Kara moved away from Lena's grip and grabbed her hand. They left Catco and like her kids planned Kara went to get ice cream and they had a picnic together at the park.    


	9. Pizza

Lena couldn't find her, she's been looking for her for the past seven years and like always she gets the same answer. The girl just disappeared, Lena wanted to make amends with her, like she's made with the rest of the victims families. Lena knows she can't change what her brother did, she can't bring back the people he killed all she can do is offer some help to them. Many of the families understand that she had nothing to do with her brother. However this girl got to Lena more than any of the victims, the girl was only twelve when Lex took her, younger than any victim he's ever killed, the girls identity was kept a kept a secret no matter how hard Lena tried to find her she failed. Lena just needed to make amends with her and offer her help in whatever she needed, Lena could never changed what happened but just help even if it was a little. Lena looked up when she heard a her door open. Lena expected to see Kara but she was greeted with an unpleasant surprise.

"What can I help you with?' She asked the older woman.

"Well it's nice to see you too honey." Her mother said. "I'm here to talk about your brother."

"What about Lex mother?" Lena had heard it all before, she heard her mother defend her brother countless of times. She just wanted an out from the Luthor name, she wanted to be able to introduce herself and not have to watch as people fear her.

"Your brother is out on parole and he needs a job, I was thinking he could get a job here." Lillian Luthor explained to her daughter. "Considering it is the family's company."

"Mother I can't do that. Lex lost the right to be a part of this company when he murdered those innocent people!" Lena loved her brother but she also hated what he did, he killed innocent people and cause pain to many families.

"Now Lena," Lillian said calmly. "you know your brother was not in the right mental state when he did that." Right that's what her mother believed. "He only killed people who deserved it, none of them were innocent."

"What about the 12 year old girl?!" Lena shouted. "What about her, she was just a child."

"He didn't kill her." Lena never understood how her mother could so easily defend Lex's actions. Lena knew Lex didn't kill the girl but he did keep her hostage for a time that is unknown to her. Lena smiled when she heard yelling coming from outside her office. She recognized the voice anywhere. Just like Lena expected Kara came in through the door right after Marely did.

"Lena!" Shouted the little girl as she made her way to the CEO. Lena smiled and lifted the girl to sit on her lap.

"You know where I stand." Lena said to her mother. "I hope you understand that and have a good day." Lena wanted her mother to get out, she wanted Kara no where near her family.

"Oh I'm sorry Lena I didn't know you had company." Kara said.

"No she was just leaving." Lena explained. "Where's Mateo?"

"Well babe he's with my sister and Maggie waiting for us at the Pizzeria." Lena smiled at the word babe, her and Kara had made it official last night.

"If you excuse me I have to go." Lena got up and place Marely down. She grabbed Marely's hand and walked over to Kara. Taking ahold of Kara's hand she left. Lena knew her mother would be gone when she came back. Lena happily walked with Kara and Marely. When they arrived to the pizzeria she let go of the girl who wanted to go play with her brother. Taking a seat at the table Lena greeted everyone. Kara excused herself to go take the twins to wash their hands.

"So Lena how old are you?" The question came from Alex, Kara's older sister.

"I'm 25." Lena answered. "Is there a problem with it?"

"As long as you don't break my little sister's heart I don't mind." Lena knew to expect this from Maggie's girlfriend.

"I don't plan on doing that." Lena confessed. "I just want to make her happy." No more words were said when Kara returned with the twins. As they ate Kara checked her phone that had just rang.

"It's Clark, he's worried he heard that he got out." Lena was lost, Kara seemed frighten at her own words and Alex expression wasn't helping her calm down.

"Wait _he_ got out. When?"

"Last week, according to Kal." Kara explained.

"Let's get you home." Alex immediately got up and Kara did too. Lena and Maggie followed behind them. Lena held onto Kara and pulled her closer when she saw a man she knew, he use to work for Lex.

"Lena are you okay?" Kara asked when she saw that Lena seemed frightened. Lena never answered when Kara felt something slightly cut her. Lena pulled Mateo closer as Kara did Marely. Alex and Maggie took after the man who had fired at Kara. Kara knew that this gun shot was meant for her. She had been lucky once and been saved from her death but this time she wouldn't be that lucky.

"I'm fine. You?" Lena asked, she knew who had sent that man, her brother had tried to kill her before she wasn't surprised that he would try to do it again.

"Mommy you bleeding." Marely pointed out.

"It's fine baby." Kara assured her daughter. Soon enough Alex and Maggie came back explaining that they had caught the man.

"Kara you were shot." Alex said and got closer to her sister. "Lets get you to the hospital." They got into the car and drove off. At the hospital Kara was quickly taken in. Everyone waited patiently as Kara was being fixed. When the doctor came out he let them go in. When they walked in they saw that Kara was sitting down.

"I'm fine doctor said, I could go home. The bullet only grazed my arm. No damage."

"Tell her." Alex ordered as she took the kids with her. In the room was only Lena and Kara, she wanted to tell Lena but how could she when it involved the woman's family.

"Tell me what?" Lena asked nervously. Kara got up but Lena reached for her. 

"Lena I'm fine." Kara assured her girlfriend. Kara sat on the chair next to Lena and took a deep breath.

"What do you have to tell me."

"When I was 12, I was kidnapped along with my parents." Kara had never spoken about this with anyone outside her family. Alex was the only one who had truly seen her break down over the death of her parents, Alex was the one who was able to break down her walls and get her to talk about her feelings. "For a year... I heard the man torture my parents... kill them. A few weeks after he killed them I knew I was next. I was going to die, but somehow the FBI managed to rescue me. Among those people was my foster dad Jeremiah Danvers, he took me home after the check up the doctor did. It-"

"Shh" Lena said as she wiped the tears away from Kara. "I know who it was." Lena knew who it was the second Kara said her age and kidnapping. Lena had been looking for her so long and unknowingly the girl was right in front of her. Lena softly kissed Kara.

"I'm sorry." Kara whispered.

"Don't." Lena didn't want Kara to apologize for something that wasn't her fault. Lena wanted to kill her brother, he brought pain to Kara and the girl was too pure and innocent to be in a cruel world like this. "Kara he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"I know, I'll be safe."

"Come stay with me?" Lena asked.

"The kids?"

"Bring them, stay with me until we know it's safe. Please that way I'll be at ease knowing you're safe."

"Alright." Kara figured her kids would be safer in a place with guards, than at her apartment.         


	10. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating in a while, I was going crazy studying for finals. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter also be advised this chapter is graphic. If you feel disturbed feel free to skip forward.

_She wasn't dead, but god did she wish she was. Her parents were dead, she knew that the second she heard the first gun shot, and her mother's screamed followed. A few seconds later the second gun shot was heard and Kara knew her mother was also dead. She didn't know how many days went by, everything around her was dark. Her arms ached from being tied above her head, as she hanged with her legs barely touching the ground. Kara couldn't understand how they had gotten here, one minute her and her parents were at the park and the next thing she knew she woke up tied up, separated from her parents. Kara heart began to race when she heard the door from behind her open. The tears once again started to fall she just wanted to be safe in her mother's arms and in her bed, but reality was she was going to die and there was no changing that._

_"Shh, don't cry beautiful." The familiar voice said. Kara knew the voice belonged to whoever kidnapped them, but she was never really able to see the man's face. The room was complete darkness and her eyes had gotten use to it she could only make out that the man was tall and bald. He hardly ever came into see Kara only to give her food and make sure she didn't die. Kara bit her lip trying to suppress the cry that wanted to escape her lips. Kara felt as a sharp object pressed against her neck. "Try not to move okay." Kara had nothing gagging her mouth but she knew if she wanted to survive at least another day she wouldn't say anything, even if she wanted to scream her fear was keeping her silent. Kara let out a small cry when she felt her shirt being ripped off._

_"Please stop." She managed to say. Kara only heard a laugh, and the man in front of her left. Kara sighed it was over, but she was wrong. She felt something being put over her eyes and she knew she was being blind folded. Kara could see a bit of light through the black cloth and she knew that the lights in that room had been turned on. The cold was beginning to catch up with her, her exposed chest and stomach were freezing. Once again she felt the cold metal but this time it was on her stomach._

_"Try not to scream." The man ordered, "However if you do scream no one can hear you, and well Mommy and Daddy can no longer protect you." A small sob escaped Kara. "Awe why are you crying sugar, the fun has just begun." With those words Kara screamed as she felt her skin tear open. She could feel the blood running down her abdomen. The cuts continued until finally he stopped. Kara was exhausted she had stopped screaming by the fourth cut, she needed to die and soon. She wanted to be with her parents, away from the reality she was living at the very moment. Kara smiled when she felt herself getting dizzy she was going to lose conscious and hopefully never wake up._

_When Kara regained conscious she cried, she didn't want to wake up but she knew she wasn't that lucky. The cuts under her chest had healed, her kidnapper had made sure to heal them so that the girl wouldn't die. Kara was still exposed she could feel the fabric of her clothes dangling._

_"Nice to see that you're up." The deep voice spoke, from the darkness that Kara was in. She was still blindfolded. "Did you think I was going to let you die that easy. Sugar I still got a few things to try on you." Kara hated the word sugar he would use it as a nickname for her and Kara felt like property, but she guessed at this moment she was property. No one was going to save her she was going to die in here just like her parents did. Kara stopped breathing when she no longer felt her shirt covering her. The fabric was completely gone and she was topless. Kara bit her lip when she felt the exposed skin on her back being whipped. Kara knew exactly what she was being hit by. A horse whip, she knew that noise anywhere her parents owned a few horses and would take her riding every week. Kara began to feel numb and took her mind to her safe place. She thought about her parents, of how they would talk to her about how one day she would do great things in life. She would be a wonderful woman, and how she would be a person of truth. When it was finally over and the door closed, Kara sobbed. She wanted things to come to an end. Her sobs grew louder when she heard the door open again she had hoped that he was done for the day, but apparently he wasn't._

_"Hey shhh, it's okay. You're safe now." Kara heard a kind, warm voice say. Maybe she was hallucinating, it wouldn't be the first time it happened. She will wake up in a few minutes and it will be a dream she will still be tied up, but that's when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and gently put her down from where she was hanging. She was starting to regain the feelings in her arms. She wasn't always hanged up but when she was it was usually for a long amount of time. She felt as a jacket was placed on her and then the rope around her wrists gone. Kara pulled the jacket closer and covered herself._

_"It's going to take a while for your eyes to adjust to the light." The warm voice said. "I'm going to zip up the jacket is that fine?" She nod and heard the zipper go up and finally she felt as the blindfold was removed from her eyes. Slowly she tried opening them but the light was too much. "I'm going to take you if the light bothers you too much just tell me." Kara nod simply, she wasn't sure if she should speak. When she was finally able to see she saw a man, with a bread and brown eyes. When the sun hit her face Kara hid her face in the crook of his neck._

_Kara had been left alone in the hospital room, she had refused to let anyone touch her, until finally the man who saved her came in._

_"Do you remember me?" He asked her and Kara nod. "My name is Jeremiah Danvers, and this is my wife Eliza Danvers." Jeremiah moved to the side and let Kara have a good look at his wife. "She's a doctor and I know you're scared but can you please let her check you." Kara gave Eliza permission and she began her examination. Eliza had seen many kidnapped victims before but the girl in front of her just broke her heart, the bruises and cuts were bad enough Eliza couldn't imagine the mental scars that the girl was going to have after._

_"What day is it?" Kara spoke softly but still loud enough for the Danvers to hear._

_"December 20, 2010." Eliza answered. Kara frowned, it had been a year, she was locked up in that room for more than a year and no one found her until now. When they finished checking her, Kara stayed in the room silent. She had no family and would be alone for Christmas. Until Eliza and Jeremiah asked if she waned to stay with them until they found her a home. The home turned out to be theirs and Kara was somehow happy, she wouldn't have to be moved around._

_~~~~_

They were finally done moving all of Kara's things into Lena's. Alex and Lucy had volunteered to help refusing to let Kara do any heavy lifting no matter how much Kara insisted she was fine.

"The twin's rooms are upstairs along with mine." Lena told Lucy who was the one carrying the box with their clothes.

"Hey!" Kara shouted. "Where's my room?" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Lena chuckled at her girlfriend she found it cute when Kara pouted.

"With me teroso." Kara instantly blushed as Alex shouted,

"Hey that's my sister!"

"And my girlfriend." Lena said with a smirk which made Alex throw a pillow from the couch at her. Lena, Lucy and Alex continued with lifting the boxes upstairs and to the rooms. At first Kara had argued that the twins could share a room, but Lena insisted that the they should get their own room. They were finally going to get some peace, and eat. The twins were watching television while the grown ups sat around the table ready to eat what the chef had made.

"Why the hell wasn't I informed that the mother of my grandchildren was nearly killed last week?!" Came the yell from none other than Cat Grant. Lena smiled when she saw the security guard walk in with his hand on his groin. "In my defense I warned him if he laid a hand on me I would hurt him." Cat defended before anyone could ask.

"Mark, you may return to your post, I apologize for Miss Grant's behavior." The guard excused himself and left. "Our apologizes Cat, but the first thing on our minds right now was to get Kara out of her apartment and somewhere safer." Before anymore conversation could go on the kids greeted Cat and said they were going to go play in the game room. They filled Cat in on what had happened and Lucy, Lena, and Alex explained the security plan they had. Which Kara hated she insisted she didn't need security but her family just wouldn't listen to her. Cat of course instantly agreed to the more security at Catco and told the rest that she had hired Kara a personal body guard.

"You guys I don't need to be looked after 24/7." Kara stated upset that they were ignoring her opinion on the situation.

"What would dad say?" Alex brought up the only person Kara would probably listen to, if he was alive anyway. "Put it this way baby sis, if you don't do it for yourself do it for Marely and Mateo who need their mother alive."

"Fine." Kara gave into the demands. Everyone had left giving Kara a new set of information, she was not to leave the house alone, not to go alone anywhere, and also that a few FBI agents would be around monitoring the area. When they were done doing the dishes both Kara and Lena walked over to the game room where Marely and Mateo where playing. They both smiled to see that both of the kids had fallen asleep.

"I got him you got her." Lena stated. Kara agreed and gently picked up Marely. Knowing that Lena was going to be behind her she made her way upstairs and placed the sleeping child on the bed. Before leaving the room Kara made sure the window was locked. She joined Lena and did the same thing in Mateo's room. Finally calm she walked over to the bedroom she would be sharing with Lena. Kara went into the restroom and quickly changed out of her clothes into pajamas. She climbed into bed and smiled when she felt arms wrap around her and kiss being placed on her cheek. Kara turned around to capture Lena's lips. Kara pulled her closer and slowly began to lift up the CEO's shirt.

"Kara we shouldn't." Lena whispered.

"Why?" Kara asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No babe you didn't. I just don't want us to do this under these circumstances, you're hurting right now and us having sex won't take that away." Kara wanted to lash out at her girlfriend but she couldn't she knew the words coming from Lena were nothing but true. "Please talk to me." Lena wiped the tear away. She knew that Kara insisting she was fine was all a lie. The girl was only trying to fool herself and Lena could see right through it.

"I'm fucken terrified Lena! Is that what you wanna hear?" Kara said. "I wish I could ignore the feeling, but I can't help it. I'm fucken terrified that it's only a matter of time before he finds me and finishes what he stated six years ago. I want to be brave so bad, but I can't because everywhere I go I see him. I see his figure and I hear his voice in my sleep. He's everywhere and no matter where I hide, he will always be there. I just want it to end. I want to be able to go to sleep and not feel his touch and not hear his voice... I just want peace." The tears were now flowing free from both Kara and Lena. Lena pulled the blonde closer whispering sweet words to her. "Don't let me go please." Kara said inbetween sobs.

"Not a chance." Lena assured her, as she pulled her closer. Lena wasn't going to let the woman she loves get hurt, she will kill her brother if she had to. She's pretty sure she would kill him the second she saw him just for what her did to Kara in the past. Lena didn't know much about what Kara went through while being held captive by Lex, but she knew it was enough to scar the girl for life. Finally Kara's sobs died down and Kara was asleep. Lena herself took a while to go to sleep, but the only peace of mind she had was, that Kara and the kids were in her house and that Lena had eight body guards, armed and ready to kill Lex if necessary.      


	11. Zoo

When Kara woke up she found the spot next to her empty. She quickly got up. When she used the restroom and washed her teeth she walked down stairs to see if Lena was there but she stopped when she saw Lena cooking with Marely and Mateo.

"Lena?" said Mateo which caused Lena to turn around to see what the little boy wanted.

"Yes bud?" She asked the boy.

"Are you gonna be our mom now too?" He asked. Lena took a minute to think about what the accurate response was. "Because my friend his mom is with this man and he's now his dad, so are you are mom now?"

"Well what do you two think?" Lena turned off the stove and sat the twins up on the counter.

"Are you going to marry our Mommy?" Marely asked.

"One day I hope." Lena confessed. Before she could continue talking she heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see her girlfriend. "Good morning love." Lena greeted.

"Good morning babe." Kara said. She walked over to Lena and the twins. She planted a kiss on Lena's lips and then she kissed the twins. 

  After breakfast was finished Lena and Kara decided to do a race and see who could get a twin ready faster. Lena was with Marely and Kara had Mateo.

"Go!" Shouted Kara and they both ran upstairs. Each women rushed to the child's room choosing an outfit quickly. "Might as well give up now babe, Marely and me have this in the bag!" Lena yelled as she got Marely into a green dress.

"Not a chance!" Kara responded, she had been doing this for three years and there was no way that Lena was going to beat her. Kara finished putting Mateo his shoes and walked to her room to claim her victory, but when she walked into the room she found Lena and Marely sitting on the bed.

"Told you." Lena said. "So I get to choose what we do today." Kara groaned and said okay. Her and Lena quickly changed. As they walked out of the house Kara tried getting Lena to tell her what she had planned but Lena refused. All Lena told her was to wait.

When the car came to a complete stop Kara couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. As smiled even wider when she saw the twins jumping of joy. Kara could feel the tears.

"Lena you shouldn't have." She said.

"I wanted to, I remember Marely and Mateo mentioning that they wanted to see the lions." Kara knew as well as Lena, that this was Lena's way of saying they where together. Kara knew that paparazzis were going to have a field day. The first time they went out they were able to stay hidden.

"Are you sure about this Lena?" Kara asked.

"Never been more sure about anything in my life." Lena confessed. With those words said Lena took ahold of Kara's hand and with the other took ahold of Mateo. Kara held her daughter's hand they walked together into the zoo. As they walked pictures where snapped and just to make sure people understood the situation Lena planted a quick kiss one Kara's lips.

They spent the whole day going around the zoo. They took the kids to see everything they wanted and the twins and even Kara left with a stuffed animal. Before leaving they made sure to take a photo together and Lena knew that the picture would defiantly be her new lock screen.

~~~~

Monday came quicker than any women would have liked. Kara was ready to go back to work but she would be lying to herself if she said she wouldn't miss getting to spend the whole day with her kids and her girlfriend. Kara and Lena rushed to get the kids ready, they both had over slept. As they finished preparing the twins they got ready themselves and headed down stairs.

"Do I take them or do you?" Lena asked Kara. "You know what you go, Cat is going to kill you if you're late on your first day back, I'll drop them off at Alex's." Lena motioned for the kids to get into her car, giving Kara a quick peck on the lips and got in the car. Kara got in the car and told the driver/bodyguard where to go. She hated the idea of having bodyguards but she would do it if it gave her family some peace. The drive didn't last long, when the car stopped Kara got off the car and made her way up to Cat's office.

"Kara we need to talk." Came Adam's voice. He got closer to Kara but was stopped by the bodyguard.

"It's okay Mike, he's not threat." Kara assure the man that Lena had hired as her main bodyguard. "What do you want Adam?" She asked him.

"I want to meet them." Kara walked away she didn't have time to deal with her exboyfriend/baby daddy. Kara walked into the office and greeted Cat. As soon as she entered the office she watched Cat get up and dismiss her son.

"You are mine." Cat told her. "Do not speak to anyone about you and Lena Luthor. The media world is going crazy about the young blonde and kids that Lena Luthor was with at the zoo this weekend. Since you are technically my daughter-in-law you will let me interview you." It wasn't a question and Kara knew it. She took a seat on the couch but Cat said, "Why don't we take this out to the balcony." Kara agreed and followed the older woman out to the balcony. They sat down and Kara watched as Kara turned on the recording device that meant that everything that was going to be on the record.

"Miss Kara Danvers can you confirm that you're the mysterious blonde that was out with Lena Luthor a few weeks ago?"

"I can." Kara said.

"This weekend the pictures that were taken of you guys with the little kids, who were they?"

"The kids would be my daughter and son."

"Did Lena not have a problem with you being a single mother at such a young age?" Kara knew that Cat was only doing her job as a reporter and that she respected.

"She doesn't mind at all. Before we even started dating she was the sweetest with my kids and my twins adore her."

"Would you say you see a future with Miss Luthor?" Cat would have ended the interview but she was curious to see what Kara's plans where. Cat cared for both girls deeply, she had and obligation to care for Kara as the mother of her grandchildren, but she also had and obligation to Lena. The girl she met before she gained the title of the, The Queen Of All Media. She knew that Lena had gone through enough pain to last her a life time and she didn't want Kara breaking the Luthor's heart.

"Definitely." Kara answered right away. "Before her I thought I only loved one person and that was the twins' father, but with her I realized that I hadn't truly been in love until her. She is a wonderful woman and if she allows me and my kids to continue to be at her side I hope that one day we can exchange I dos."

"Final question, what would you say to those that want to label you as a gold digger for being younger than her?"

"People can doubt what I feel for Lena all they want, but that's the thing I'm dating her not the world and as long as she knows that I only want her and I could care less if she has money or not, that's all that matters." Cat turned off the recording device and smiled at Kara.

"Don't break her heart Kara or I will have you go missing." Cat threaten. Kara laughed but stopped when she saw that her boss wasn't playing.

"Never." Kara assured. Cat allowed her to go and talk to Adam and she did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I will try to update more.  
> Also, I have a new Supercorp, Lena/Kara, fanfiction on it's way called Unplanned.


	12. Scars

Kara arrived home with her kids, knowing that Lena wouldn't be home until later. She walked into the kitchen looking for something that she could cook. The twins had gone to the play room so she began to take out what was needed to make pasta Alfredo. Kara worked peacefully around the kitchen making dinner for her family. Kara smiled at her thought they were a family. Kara meant what she said in her interview she could see a future with Lena Luthor and a great one. Kara enjoyed the peace and quiet she had until she realized that when her kids are quiet it's never a good sign. Kara walked over to the play room and was shocked when she found her daughter and son eating a chocolate bar. 

"Where the heck did you guys get a chocolate bar from?!" Kara said, which made the twins turn their attention to their mother. 

"Aunt Alex said we can't tell you." Mateo stated proudly which caused his sister to slightly shove him. Kara smile at her son and took the chocolate.

Lena had walked into her house hearing Kara's voice demanding to know where the twins got a chocolate. Lena couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She found it really cute when her girlfriend was trying to be serious. Lena knew if she was lucky she would get to get home for the rest of her life to Kara and if Kara allowed her she would be there for Marely and Mateo. Lena chuckled when she heard Mateo's excuse. Kids were really something and Lena would have loved to know what it was like to be a mother but she wouldn't ever be able to carry a child no matter how much she desired it. She knew she got lucky when she fell for Kara and the two amazing kids the girl has. Lena watched as Kara walked back to the kitchen. 

"Lena?" Kara said. "I thought you wouldn't be home for another hour." Which would have been true if Lena didn't cancel her last meeting. 

"Decided to come home earlier." Lena stated. She placed her purse on the couch and went to kiss Kara. When she pulled away she helped the blonde set up the table. They ate together in peace and when dinner was over Lena put a movie for the kids because Kara wanted to talk in private. 

"Hey, so I talked with Adam today." Kara said nervously and she noticed how Lena's smile instantly disappeared. 

"What did Cat's son want?' Lena asked trying to stay calm. After seeing how he manhandled Kara, Lena would love nothing more than to punch the boy but she also didn't want to step in where Kara didn't want her. 

"He wants to meet twins." Kara explained. "I told him I'd get back to him after I discussed it with you." 

"Why would you tell him that I'm not anything to the twins?" Lena didn't mean to sound so shocked but she was. Lena wanted more than anything to be a mother to the twins but she wasn't sure if Kara wanted the same thing. 

"Babe, you've been more of a parent to them in these past few months than Adam had been in the last three year. So if you ask me you're the twins mother too, but if you don't see it that way let me know because I got the wrong idea-"

"No!" Lena told her. "I want to be their mother, I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to be that." Lena told her truthfully. No more word needed to be said they were both on the same page. "I think that if he wants to meet them it has to be with us there." 

"I agree with that." Kara said. "So when do I set up the meeting." 

"You set it up on whatever day works for you and let me know and I will be there." Kara smiled and planted a kiss on Lena's lips. They walked back to see how the kids were doing and they smiled when they found them snuggled together sleeping.   
~~~~

Kara smiled as she walked out of the restroom. For the first time in three years she took a shower that was longer than ten minutes. When she walked into the room she found Lena working on her laptop. Kara got on the bed and smiled at the idea that popped in her head. She began to leave small kisses on Lena's neck. 

"Babe what are you doing?" Lena asked her. 

"Nothing." Kara said sweetly as she let her hand slide along her exposed thigh under the grey night gown. Lena knew she wasn't going to be thinking straight with what her girlfriend was doing so she put her laptop aside. Lena kissed Kara and flipped them over. Lena let her hands go under Kara's shirt and up to cup Kara's breast. Lena enjoyed the small moan she got in response. As she slid the shirt up slowly she felt Kara reach for the lamp that was their only source of light. 

"No." Lena told Kara. "I want to see you. All of you." Lena saw as many emotions ran through Kara's face until finally the woman gave a small nod. With Kara's help Lena was able to get the shirt off Kara. Lena looked in awe at the woman under her. 

"You're beautiful, my love." Lena assure her. Lena's fingers traced the scars that where under the woman's chest. Once she finished tracing every scar she lowered herself and kissed every scar. She loved Kara, she loved all of her even the parts that Kara hated about herself the most. Lena knew that this night wasn't going to go far but she needed to make a point to Kara. She took Kara's hand and led it to her center. "You will always do this to me no matter what's on your skin, because I love every part of you." Kara couldn't help the joy in her. Lena was showing her just how much she mean and just how turned on she was even after she saw her scars. Kara always thought that no one would see her the same after they saw her scars and here she was with Lena who was telling her the exact thing she never thought she'd hear. 

"I love every part of you too." Kara said. Lena rolled off Kara and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kara let herself cry. Lena whispered loving words to the crying blonde. She covered herself and Kara.


	13. Baby Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys there's two more chapter until this book comes to an end.

Lena was in a meeting and she knew she couldn't be late to meet her girlfriend and their kids. It had been two weeks since they discussed about Adam meeting the twins and today was the day the twins would meet him. Also the twins were calling her Mama, after her and Kara talked to them about their relationship. Lena and Kara gave them the choice to continue calling her Lena but the twins said they wanted to call her Mama and Lena just smiled. Lena looked at the clock she had 10 minutes to get to the restaurant where Kara was at.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yuix but my girlfriend and kids are expecting me, so I have to go. If you would like to reschedule talk to Jess and if you have no interest in doing business because I have to leave then have a nice day." Lena said and left her office. She wouldn't be late for an event like this. She made her way to the restaurant and arrived with two minutes to spare. Lena gave Kara a quick kiss and greeted Cat and Adam. "Where are the kids?" She asked.

"Maggie and Alex will bring them soon." Kara told her. "I just wanted us to talk with Adam before we introduce him to the kids."

"Wait you're gay now?" Adam asked.

"No, I simply fell in love with a woman." Kara hadn't really looked much into labels but she also didn't want one. She just wanted to love and that's what she was doing she just happens to love a woman.

Lena let Kara do most of the talking. They had already discussed things a few nights after they had slept together. Which was a weird after sex talk but Lena knew it wouldn't be the last weird thing they talked about after sex. Lena listened as Kara explained how for a while Adam wouldn't be able to see the twins if he was alone. How he had to have either Alex, Cat, Lucy, Kara or herself with him if he wanted to see the kids.

"So you're telling me I can't see my kids without being watched?" Adam asked. 

"Yes." Lena answered. "After we're more confident with you being with them, then you may keep the for the weekend or something." Adam knowing he didn't have much of a choice gave in and also explained that he would be staying in National City to be near the kids. Soon the adult attention was put towards the running kids that were yelling,

"Mommy, Mama!" Lena smiled as they got closer. Once her and Kara were finished saying hello to the twins and they greeted their grandma Kara asked the twins if they wanted to meet their father. The twins said yes and Kara introduced them, she knew that children deserved to have a good image of their fathers that why she would never talk bad about Adam in front of her kids. She wanted them to make their own judgement of him but a part of her couldn't help but feel protective, she would be devastated if her kids got hurt. Kara let Adam know what time he had to have the twins home and her and Lena left. Cat had promised to stay with them so they were able to leave in peace.

~~~~

When Lena parked in front of her house she noticed that a woman was standing there waiting. The only reason Lena assumed it was a woman was because the person had red high heels on. Lena kept Kara behind her as she slowly approached the woman.

"Can I help you?" Lena said and the woman turned around. Lena was surprised to see her good friend Veronica, who was also a social worker. Lena had hired her a year and a half ago when she wanted to start a family. Lena was going to adopt a baby before she met Kara but at the last minute the woman said she wanted to keep her baby. Lena was heartbroken but them she met Kara. Lena looked at Veronica and saw the in her arms she had a baby wrapped in a green blanket.

"I bring you your dream." Veronica said proudly, but was shocked when Lena looked back at the girl. Veronica knew that Lena needed time and said, "I'll let you two talk."

"Wait!" Lena said. "Please just let me talk to her, just please wait." Kara had never heard Lena sound so desperate. It was a little heart breaking to hear Lena like that. 

"You okay Lena?" Kara asked. Lena nodded and took a deep breath. She would never forgive herself if she didn't at least talk with Kara.

"Kara you know I love you." Lena began to say. "I always wanted to find love and stop feeling so empty inside and I was able to get that with you. I also got to become the mother of two wonderful kids but-"

"Lena." Kara cut her off. "I love you and if this is what you want, then I'm with you one hundred percent love." Lena signaled Veronica to come back.

"All I need from you guys is a verbal conformation and I will bring the paperwork tomorrow."  Veronica got closer and when she was near Lena she gently placed the baby in her friend's arms. Lena could feel the tears going down her cheeks.

"He's ours." Kara whispered, if she had any doubt they were gone once she saw how happy Lena was. She knew that she had enough love for an entire universe so she had enough love for another kid.

"Okay, I need a name for the birth certificate, he was abandoned outside a fire station and I was called. Instantly I thought of you." Veronica explained to Lena. "He was born yesterday, and that's all you guys need to know, this will be a quick adoption, when you sign the papers tomorrow he will be yours." Lena thanked her friend and went inside. Kara walked Veronica to her car who had told them she had a few thing in the car for the baby that way they would have a few days before having to go shopping. Kara already knew what name she would be giving Veronica because just yesterday they were talking about what they would name a child if they ever decided to have one. Kara of course thought it would be a few years from now but none the less she was happy, she would love the baby regardless.

"Oliver Finn Danvers." Kara answered when she was asked about the name. Kara thanked Veronica and walked into the house. Kara found Lena sitting on the couch with Oliver in her arms. Kara sat down next to Lena and asked for the baby. Lena pouted but happily handed Kara their son. 

"Hi Oliver I'm your mommy and that beautiful woman that was just holding you is your mama." Kara said softly.

"What last name did you give him?" Lena asked.

"Danvers." Kara answered.

"Why?" Lena asked. She wasn't upset but they had never really discussed last names.

"Well," Kara said. "I figured that there was no point in giving him your last name since you're gonna change it anyways."

"Kara Danvers are you asking me to marry you?" Lena teased.

"That depends are you gonna say yes."

"Of course I'm going to say yes my love." Lena said as she got closer and kissed Kara but was careful not to squish Oliver. Lena's life was finally falling together. She couldn't be happier. She had a woman that she loved, three beautiful kids, and she just got engaged. If anything she thought she would be the one proposing but she was just proved wrong.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is in honor that Katie McGrath, Lena Luthor, will be a season three regular


	14. It Will Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this. It's some graphic stuff please by warned feel free to skip

_Four year old Lena tried not to cry, as she saw her mother on the floor. A pool of blood surrounding her. Holding on tight to her teddy bear Lena grabbed her mother's phone and dialed 911._

_"What's your emergency?"_

_"My mommy is bleeding on the floor and won't move." Lena said._

_"Alright sweetie I'm sending help but can you tell me what your name is and what your mommy's name is too?" The operated asked the child._

_"Lena McKinley and my mommy's name is Wendy McKinley." Lena answered truthfully. Lena talked to the nice lady until help arrived and she was taken. Lena waited in the hospital halls until her mother's friend Lionel showed up. The man told her that her mother had died. Lena cried in the man's arms as he promised to protect her and be there for her always. That day Lena was taken to the Luthor household and became Lena Luthor._

_~~~~_

Lena was exhausted the only thing that gave her energy was knowing that she would get home to her lovely family. She couldn't believe it had been six months since they adopted Oliver and the little boy was already crawling around, so her and Kara had to fully baby proof the house. Lena thanked her driver when the car came to a complete stop and got off. Lena walked up to the door unlocked it and stepped in to find a mad house. Kara was chasing the twins who were naked and Oliver was crawling behind his mommy and siblings. Lena smiled and placed her bag on the couch then went to pick up her son.

"Freeze!" Lena shouted which cause everyone in the room to stop. "Marely, Mateo let your Mommy change you or else we won't be going to the circus next week." Lena laughed as the twins bolted up to their room and Kara quickly kissed Lena before going upstairs to help the twins. "I know we're all crazy." Lena told Oliver as she walked over to open the door. Lena greeted Maggie and Alex and let them in. Maggie took her nephew from the CEO.

Lena went to check on the food in the kitchen realizing that there wasn't any so she decided to call the pizza place near by and ordered pizza. Lena understood what it was like to stay home with the three kids, the first time she did it she ended with food stains, a trashed house, and she nearly burned the food. Lena sat next to Maggie as they waited for Kara to come down.

After everyone was snuggled on the couch in front of the television Lena played the movie. Not that long after Lena stood up and got the pizza from the delivery man and placed them in the center. Lena thanked, paid the man and left to join her family. Everyone ate quietly still watching the movie until Kara signaled Lena letting her know that the twins father had arrived. Lena said goodbye to her kids and waited for Kara to walk back in before closing the door.

"So we have something to tell you guys?" Maggie said happily. Lena and Kara waited for Alex or Maggie to speak.

"I'm pregnant!" Alex announced. Kara hugged her sister. She was happy for Alex, she knew Alex and Maggie wanted kids and the women were also engaged so it was the perfect time to start having children. The woman exchanged hugs and congratulations. After that Maggie and Alex left. 

 

The next morning when Lena woke up she quickly changed because she had a meeting. Lena knew it was a Saturday but she only agreed to do the meeting because it would be over before lunch and Lena figured she would surprise her fiancé with flowers and chocolate in the afternoon. Lena placed a kiss on Kara's forehead.

"Love I'm leaving." Lena said.

"Stay." The 20 year old pouted, as she pulled Lena closer. "Stay home with your fiancé and your son."

"I wish I could baby but this meeting is important I promise I'll be home early." Lena pulled away and giggled when she heard Kara groan. Lena went over to the crib in the corner of their room and softly kissed a sleeping Oliver. "Be good for mommy little one." With that Lena was off to her meeting.

Lena's meeting ended an hour later because two of the men got into a fight and it lasted an hour to get them to stop. Lena would have personally hit them but she knew she couldn't lose her cool. What kept her calm was knowing that she would be getting home soon to her fiancé and baby. Lena was about ready to leave her office when she saw Maggie.

"Lena you need to come with us." Lena was confused. "It has to do with Kara." Lena instantly thought of the worst thing possible and followed Maggie. Lena was anxious the whole ride but she knew that Maggie wouldn't tell her anything until they were in private. When they arrived at the National City Police Department they went to Maggie's office were Alex was already there. Lena knew that something really bad must have happened when she saw that Alex had Oliver in her arms.

"Where's Kara?" Lena asked trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"We don't know." Alex confessed. "The NCPD received a call about an abandoned baby at the park and when the baby was brought here Maggie instantly recognized Oliver and we found this on him." Alex handed Lena a paper that had the time 12:01pm on it. "We checked Oliver he wasn't harmed at all." Alex added to try and ease Lena. 

"Can you get Lucy-"

"Already here Lena." said Lucy from behind her. Lena smiled she was grateful Kara had such amazing friends. "I'll keep him safe promise." Lena smiled and kissed her son before signaling Maggie to follow her. Lena knew what the paper meant but she wanted to be sure of it first. Lena explained to Maggie what she was planning and Maggie agreed to help her. Lena and Maggie went off. The drive on Maggie's motorcycle was quick. Lena took a deep breath, it had been a while since Lena step foot in her mother's house. Lena opened the door and walked in to see her mother sitting there as if she expected her to show up.

"Where is she?" Lena demanded.

"Why hello to you too darling." Lillian said.

"Mother tell me where the hell is Lex holding Kara." Lena knew it had to be her brother. "If you truly love me you will tell me where they are?"

"That's why I'm doing this Lena to get rid of your sin. You think what you have with that little blonde is love but she's only using you-" Lillian didn't get to finish what she was saying because she got slapped by Lena.

"Don't!" Lena said. Before Lena could demand anything else Lillian handed her a paper and walked away. Lena opened  the folded paper and read it.

_The game begins, can the queen save her king. The king is injured and the time if ticking, you'll find your king after you find the three clues. ~L.L._ Lena's blood boiled, her brother was playing a game and Lena had no choice but to play the game. She needed to save Kara before it was too late. Lena walked out the house and let Maggie know they had to go back. 

Everyone met at Lena's house. Lena needed to figure out where the hell were the three clues. Lena couldn't lose Kara, she would never forgive herself. Everyone agreed that it was better if everyone close to them was under one roof. So Lena's house consisted of Lena, Alex, Maggie, the twins, Winn, Lucy, Oliver, Cat, Carter, Adam, James, and Eliza. The twins and Carter were kept upstairs so they wouldn't hear anything going on.

"What do we know so far." Cat asked.

"That it's Lex." Lena explained. "This a game to him against me, Lex put a time that means Kara probably has 48 hours or less and that was at 12:01pm and it already ten night." Lena sighed. Everyone turned when they heard a knock on the door. Alex took her gun out and carefully approached the door. When the door was opened it was empty and the only thing there was a box. Alex picked it up and took it to the table. Lena opened the box and found a shirt that she knew very well was Kara's. Lena suppressed her cry knowing that if the kids heard they would get worried. Lena bit her lip when she saw the blood on the shirt, she tossed it and looked into the box again finding a piece of paper.

_Your mothers grave holds the key. ~L.L._ said the note. Lena instantly knew that Lex was referring to her biological mother's grave. Lena called a private investigator she had hired years ago when she wanted to find out who her biological father was. Lena was relieved when the man answered and gave her the information that was needed. Lena, Winn, James, and Adam left to the grave yard.

   After hours of digging they had finally reached the grave. Lena knew it wouldn't be that easy, her bother wouldn't simply leave a key on top of the grave. Lena would have to open the dead woman's casket and take it out. Lena opened the casket only to find a key there but no body. Lena didn't want to think of what it meant. She grabbed the key and found the next and final place she needed go. Lena checked her phone and saw that it had been 24 hours since Lex took Kara according to the paper. Lena took ahold of James hand as he pulled her up. They left the grave yard and Lena texted Maggie and Alex letting them know she was off to find the final clue to get to Kara. She also sent Jess a photo of the key asking her to find out where they key was from and what it opened. Lena was furious that she had to make the three hour drive to Metropolis to find the last thing Lex wanted her to find.

Lena stepped out of her car and saw that the address was a flower shop called _Lena's flowers._ Lena walked into the store and stopped dead in her tracks. When she saw the woman behind the counter. Lena didn't know if to yell, be happy or cry. Lena walked up to the counter and said nothing, but surprisingly the woman handed her a daisy and note.

_Your own mother didn't want you. Poor little Lena has been lied to her whole life. You'll find the king in the place we use to play when mom and dad were away. To the place were everything was child's play ~ L.L._ Lena closed her eyes and felt the tears. Lena wiped them away and looked at her phone. That had a text from Jess informing her that the private helicopter was already landed in Metropolis waiting for her.

"Are you alright sweetie?" The woman asked Lena.

"Miss Luthor." Lena looked up to see her pilot Erick. "Are you ready to go."

"Luthor?" The woman questioned. "You can't be..."

"I am mother." Lena answered knowing that the woman had question. "I should leave now." Lena didn't know what to feel. Everything was too much for her to handle. Her fiancé was kidnapped by her brother and now it turned out the woman she buried years ago was still alive and well.

"Wait how are you?" Wendy asked.

"I don't have time for this." Lena stated. "I have to get back to my kids." Lena rushed out and let her pilot lead her to the helicopter. The flight was quick and soon enough the helicopter was landing on top of L-corp. Lena knew where she had to go. She called Alex and Maggie and they prepared a rescue team.

~~~~

Kara knew very well what was going to happen. She knew it the second she opened her eyes and was greeted by a familiar darkness and her body was hanging in a familiar way. Kara tried to see if she heard anything but had no luck. She could feel the breeze on her skin and Kara knew she was topless. She had passed out after Lex recut every single cut he did on her the first time he abducted her. Except something felt different, Lex had injected something into her blood stream. Kara's center ached so much and she could feel blood running down her legs.  

"You're up sweetheart." Kara stayed quiet knowing how this worked. "I really hope my sister doesn't make it. I've been dying to watch you die since you were 12." Kara whimpered when she felt the cold metal. Kara bit her lip as she felt the metal rip her skin open, but Kara couldn't help and cry when she felt Lex's tongue on her skin.

"Please stop." Kara cried. 

"Don't worry if you're afraid of me doing anything I've already done it." Lex conformed what Kara feared. "Now lets have a little fun." Kara was ready for the next hit or cut, however it never came. Instead Kara felt electricity running through her body as Lex electrocuted her. Kara yelled as Lex repeatedly electrocuted her. Kara didn't now how much more she could take. Kara knew she had to keep fighting for her family, but she was tired she had been tired for a long time. Kara knew her kids would be fine they had Lena, Eliza had Alex, and Alex had Maggie. Everyone would be fine without her. Would people really be mad if she gave up, would they really hold it against her after everything she's been through. Kara breathing was heavy she could feel her heart fight extremely hard to keep her alive. The shocking was over Kara knew it when she heard the metal drop. However the torture wasn't over. Kara winced in pain when she felt a punch to her face. Four hits went by until Lex stopped. Kara couldn't see herself but she knew she probably look like if she had been to hell and back.

"Lena." Kara whispered but it only got her another hard punch.

"She's not gonna come for you." Lex spat.

 

  Lena was desperate to go inside. She knew that Kara was in there but Maggie and Alex refused to let her go in until they put a vest on her. Lena put the vest on and waited for the rest to get prepared to rescue the woman she loves. Lena was going to wait for them but when she heard Kara yell Lena grabbed Alex's gun and ran into the abandoned building. Lena followed the path of yells as she got closer Kara's yells got louder. Lena stopped when saw Lex coming out of a room. Lena hid from view and waited until Lex disappeared. Lena rushed into the room closing the door behind her. Lena made her way to Kara.

"No." She heard Kara cry and her heart broke.

"Hey beautiful it's me." The CEO said. "I'm gonna get you out of here." Lena placed the gun in between her pants and back. She managed to get Kara down carefully. Lena untied the woman and managed to help Kara up.

"Lena." Kara said as she saw Lena after her eyes had adjusted to the room light. 

"Can you walk?"

"I can." Kara said but Lena kept her grip on Kara's waist. They headed to the door and walked out. When they stepped out Lena saw that Alex and Maggie were there.

"Never do that again." Alex said sternly. The women made it out of the building but Lena found it too easy knowing Lex.

"Where Lex?" She asked. Before anyone could answer Lex ran out shooting. Lean didn't think of it twice when she took out her gun and shot. Lena had always been a great shot and it was proven when Lex fell to the floor, lucky no one else was hurt. 

~~~~

It had been three days and Kara was still in a coma state. After they managed to get out the girl collapsed and was quickly taken to the hospital. The doctor explained to Lena how Kara had many deep cuts, and how they ran a rape kit and that she had some damage in that area that they had to repair. The doctor told her how it must have been very forced and brutal for the kind of damage she had.

"Don't leave me Kara, please." Lena begged. "I know selfish after everything you've been through but please stay. Lex is dead he can't harm you anymore. My love I can't do this without you." Lena confessed. Everything was going perfect until Lex showed up again. They were suppose to get married in a few week and now all Lena wanted was for the love of her life to open her eyes. Lena couldn't bare to lose Kara not after learning that her biological mother had faked her own death. Lena was only sane because of Kara and their kids. The three angels that were her kids were giving her strength. 

Lena took a deep breath as a fresh set of tears went down her cheeks. She hadn't left Kara's side since they arrived at the hospital and had refused to eat anything but Alex had managed to get her to eat. Lena however couldn't leave, she had left Kara when they were suppose to have a family day which lead Kara to be kidnapped, and now she wasn't going to leave her. Lena let herself cry knowing that no one would be coming into the room anytime soon.

"You're stronger than you know." Lena told Kara. "So fight and stay with us."            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is that I love you all and thank for sticking around for this book. Final chapter will be up soon, hope you guys are okay because I'm not. I'm literally crying.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a year since everything had happened and Kara still sensed that Lena felt guilty. Kara tried everything to get Lena to understand that it wasn't her fault, but Lena still felt a small amount of guilt. Lena had canceled their wedding due to wanting to give Kara to get healthy again physically and mentally. 

Kara just wanted to get married but every time she brought up the subject Lena shot it down saying that they would, that they just had to wait another month. Kara, however was done with the waiting part. They were going to get married. Kara had the perfect plan and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop her from achieving what she wanted. 

"Kara you're sure about this?" Cat asked her. 

"More than anything." Kara answered truthfully. "Cat I know she wants to gert married but after Lex she's afraid." 

"Fine I'll help I'll see you outside of L-Corp with your bride at 5." Kara smiled and thanked Cat as she left. Kara had eight hours to get everything for her wedding. Kara already had Lena's dress picked out and her, she also had the outfit kids. 

Kara took out her phone and dialed her sister's number. When Alex answered she explained everything and couldn't be happier that her sister was crazy enough to agree to help her pull off her wedding. 

~~~~

Lena sat in her office. She really didn't have anything to do but she didn't want to argue with Kara. She knew she was being selfish by telling Kara to wait for them to get married but after everything her family has done to hurt Kara Lena can't help but think that Kara deserves better. 

"Get up we're leaving." Lena looked up to see Cat. Lena knowing better did not argue and got up. "We are going to go get out nails, hair, and make up done and don't ask questions." 

"Alright." Was all Lena could answer. She knew that Cat was just trying to help. 

Lena went along with everything that Cat told her but after seven hours of running around doing countless things Lena was starting to get worried. Especially since Cat blindfolded her when they enter the limo this time. Lena help tight onto Cat as the woman led her. Lena was told they were dress shopping but Cat insisted that she couldn't see the dress until they arrived to the gala. 

Cat looked at Lena in awe. Kara had chosen the correct dress for Lena. The white dress fell down to the ground, it was strapless and it hugged Lena's body nicely. Cat knew that Kara had poor taste in fashion but the dress that Lena was wearing showed otherwise. Cat took ahold of Lena's hand and guided her to sit down. 

"I'm going to change your heels." Cat informed. 

"What are wrong with my black heels black goes with everything." Lena said. 

"Not with this believe me." Cat assured as she put on Lena the white heels. Once that was done Cat checked the time and smiled. She had thirty minutes to get Lena back to L-Corp for the wedding. "Time to go. When we get there I will take the blind fold off." 

The car had come to a complete stop. Cat was hoping that Lena would go through with everything once she saw what was going on because is Lena didn't Kara would be heart broken. Cat helped Lena out of the car and walked to where Kara had told her. Cat looked around smiling Kara had truly out done herself. Everyone was already there. The guest were standing up looking at Lena and Kara was standing there in a simple white strapless dress that fell to her knees. Her hair down and curled. If Lena didn't walk down that aisle Cat would herself. Cat took off the blindfold. 

Lena let her eyes adjust to the light. When her eyes finally adjusted she could feel the tears. After everything she had put Kara through there she was standing down the end of the aisle. Lena looked down at herself and saw the white dress. 

"What do you say Lena are you going to walk down the aisle." Cat ask. Lena looped her arm in Cat's and smiled. She gave a small nod and they got closer. The wedding song began to play and Lena let Cat guide her down the aisle. Lena took Kara's hand when they got near her and smiled. They were going to get married. Everything went by quicker than Lena expected and soon enough she said, 

"I do." 

"I do." Followed Kara. Then they were allowed to kiss. Lena pulled Kara into a passionate, sweet kiss. 

As they danced their first dance Lena smiled. She was married. She was Mrs. Lena Danvers, she was finally happy despite what her family did to try and stop it. She was happy her life was perfect. She was a wife, mother, and soon she would be an aunt. Her life turned out perfect.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that marks and end to this Kara and Lena story. I have really enjoyed writing this story. Thank you to all that stuck with this story till the end. This is not the only Kara and Lena story I have there are more to come and thank you all once again. Love you all bye!!


End file.
